


Intentemoslo de nuevo

by anyuchiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Potter Luck, Ron Weasley Bashing, Selective Weasley Bashing, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN -Después de la guerra el mundo de Harry Potter se desmorona. Entonces se le ofrece una  oportunidad para tratar de crear un mejor futuro para el y sus amigos. Por supuesto las cosas nunca son simples.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Del futuro al pasado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Try Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469255) by [DayDreamer315](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamer315/pseuds/DayDreamer315). 



> Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K. Rowling y esta historia es de DayDreamer315, le agradezco mucho por permitirme traducirla.

**Departamento de Misterios - 26 de agosto de 2018**

En el nivel más profundo del Ministerio de Magia, en la sección menos conocida del Departamento de Misterios, un hombre de cabello oscuro estaba sentado en un escritorio gastado leyendo lo que parecía un antiguo pergamino a la luz de una vela en silencio cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar. El Inefable Esmeralda, una broma interna de su reclutador, se levantó con calma y metió el pergamino en su baúl antes de encogerlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Hadrian Jameson Charlus Prince-Potter, más comúnmente conocido como Harry James Potter, se dirigió a la sala de rituales del DDM(1) a un ritmo tranquilo.

Normalmente, cuando las alarmas comienzan a sonar, la mayoría de la gente entra en pánico y comienza a correr, pero él no era así, al menos no más. Hace muchos años, cuando era un adolescente, tal vez, pero ya no. Se habían asegurado de eso.

A la edad de 17 años, cuando la mayoría de los otros niños estaban teniendo ataques de rebelión adolescente, Harry había liderado una guerra. Había caminado voluntariamente hasta su muerte, solo para descubrir que no valía la pena menos de un año después.

Menos de una semana después de la batalla final, Dumbledore había aparecido. Explicó que había fingido su muerte para poder investigar más sin ser visto. Todos aceptaron que había sido “por el bien mayor”. Si Albus Dumbledore lo decía, tenía que ser cierto.

Harry se había sentido mal toda la semana, pero no fue hasta que comenzaron los funerales que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Se paró junto a la familia Weasley en el funeral de Fred pero no lloró. De hecho, asistió a docenas de funerales y nunca lloró. Fue en el funeral de Remus Lupin que descubrió porque. Porque no sentía nada.

Al recordarlo, se dio cuenta que desde la batalla no había sentido una sola emoción. Eso no estaba bien. Había caminado voluntariamente hacia su muerte al de enfrentarse al señor tenebroso más temido en un solo combate, y durante todo esto, no había sentido nada.

Cuando le contó a sus mejores y más confiables amigos, le dijeron que era solo una conmoción, que lo superaría con el tiempo. Solo necesitaba relajarse. Pero el tiempo pasó y aún así...No sintió nada.

Había pasado casi un año cuando supo por qué.

Harry se encontraba sentado en la oficina del jefe Ragnock, director de Gringotts. Estaba allí para realizar el pago de los daños por entrar y liberar al dragón.

Al ver algo en los ojos de Harry, Ragnock llamó a otro duende. Luego realizó una prueba de herencia. Lo que descubrieron hizo que el mundo de Harry volviera al revés.

Harry no era hijo de Lily y James Potter sino que era hijo de Severus Snape Prince y James Potter. Él era el Señor de 8 casas. Y eso no fue lo peor.

Había evidencia de que había estado bajo pociones de lealtad, sumisión y compulsión desde que era un niño pequeño. Se colocaron bloqueos en su magia, el primero se colocó el 1 de noviembre de 1991, el segundo bloqueo se colocó cuando tenía 2 años, y otros se colocaron cuando tenía 5, 11, 13 y 16. También estaba bajo hechizos de glamour. Y todo llevaba la firma mágica de Albus Dumbledore. También había un bloqueo en su vínculo de alma gemela y le habían administrado más de 200 pociones de amor diferentes, la gran mayoría dirigidas a Ginny Weasley.

Ragnock explicó que por eso ya no podía sentir nada. Su cuerpo había estado luchando contra el bloqueo en su vínculo de alma gemela desde que fue colocado cuando tenía solo 4 meses de edad y con la adición de las pociones había causado que sus emociones se agotaran. El curandero goblin(2) que había sido traído para eliminar todos los residuos de pociones, hechizos, glamour y ataduras que tenía sobre él teorizó que todas sus emociones desde los 16 años habían sido inducidas por pociones o hechizos.

Sentado en el ala curativa de Gringotts, Harry, ahora Hadrian, juró que se vengaría.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta llamo la atención de todos. Observaron a un duende femenino de edad avanzada con ojos pálidos entrar sujetando la mano de nada menos que Luna Lovegood. Luna se sentó al lado de Hadrian y le dio un abrazo antes de explicarse.

Les dijo que tenía sangre de vidente y sabía que todo estaba a punto de cambiar. No podía ver los detalles, pero tenía información, la duende vidente con quien entró dijo que ambas ayudarían. Explicaron que habían visto una manera de arreglarlo todo, pero tendría un gran costo y un gran riesgo, y no había garantía de que funcionara.

Dijeron que cosas terribles estaban por suceder, y que ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada para detenerlas. Cuando llegara el momento adecuado, el león más brillante vendría y le mostraría a Hadrian cómo encontrar la luz en la oscuridad. Con el tiempo, encontrarían una manera de hacer que las arenas retrocedieran y darles una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad para romper las cadenas.

Hadrian aceptó usar glamour para que Dumbledore y aquellos que trabajaban para él no supieran que había descubierto su traición. En realidad, le resultó muy fácil desempeñar el papel de doble agente. Hadrian se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que su padre, Severus, se había visto obligado a hacer.

En los siguientes meses, lo que quedaba del mundo de Hadrian se vino abajo. Las leyes aprobadas por Dumbledore, redactadas por nada menos que Hermione, obligaron a todos los elfos domésticos a ser liberados, prohibieron a todas las criaturas 'oscuras' e hicieron ilegal tener un núcleo oscuro.

Lo primero que Hadrian había hecho cuando se enteró de esas leyes fue ir con Andrómeda e intentar convencerla de que tomara a Teddy y huyera. Ahí fue donde se enteró de más engaños. Al igual que él, Remus había recibido dosis de pociones de amor. Tonks solo había fingido casarse con él para asegurarse de que no intentara llevarse a Harry como él y Sirius habían estado planeando. Teddy no era realmente su hijo, sino el hijo de Tonks y Moody, de todas las personas.

Habia huido antes de que ella pudiera llamar a alguien y se había ido al siguiente lugar en el que podía pensar, Shell Cottage, solo para encontrarlo en llamas. Al entrar corriendo encontró a Arthur Weasley. Había sido atacado con múltiples maldiciones cortantes, entre otras cosas, no había nada que Hadrian pudiera hacer más que verlo morir. Arthur le dijo que el Ministerio se había llevado a Bill, Fleur y Victoire. Hadrian sacó el cuerpo de Arthur de la casa y lo dejo descansar junto a Dobby.

Tardó días en buscar información en el Ministerio y averiguar a dónde los habían llevado. Finalmente, había hecho arreglos con George y Charlie para ver si podían sacarlos del país. Lamentablemente no tuvieron el éxito que habían esperado.

Hadrian había logrado entrar al campo de prisioneros, pero ya era demasiado tarde para Bill y Fleur. Al pasar las celdas vio a algunas personas que reconoció y comenzó a abrir las puertas. Abrieron tantas puertas como pudieron para causar una distracción y al menos darles la oportunidad a algunas personas. Algunos de los estudiantes con los que había ido a la escuela, incluido Draco Malfoy, eligieron seguirlo mientras se dirigía a donde estaban los niños.

En un pequeño edificio en medio del complejo era donde estaban detenidos 11 niños de entre 3 años y unos pocos meses. Las condiciones eran terribles, y estaba claro que nadie los había estado cuidando.

Hadrian y los demás reunieron a los niños antes de usar el traslador que había traído para escapar. Habían tenido suerte, parecía que todas las famosas luces morales eran solo para aparentar, ya que todo el lugar había sido destruido con fuego maligno. Esa fue la última vez que vio a muchos de ellos, aunque logró establecer un canal de comunicación con George, Charlie, Draco y Blaise Zabini mas tarde.

En su mayor parte, lo que había sucedido esa noche había sido encubierto, pero Hadrian había logrado usar su fama para iniciar una investigación. Señaló que muchas familias antiguas de sangre pura habían sido atacadas y que no quería arriesgarse a otro problema de 'señor oscuro'.

Menos de seis meses después de la investigación, Hadrian se había desmayado. Despertó en St. Mungo unas horas más tarde y le dijeron que le habían dado un veneno muy raro y que no había cura, todo lo que podían hacer era mantenerlo cómodo. Sus supuestos amigos y su supuesta familia aparecieron y lloraron para las cámaras, pero nunca pasaron tiempo con él, por lo que estaba agradecido.

Una noche Hadrian se había despertado, sintiendo que lo estaban observando. Sentada al lado de su cama había una persona con túnica de Inefable. Cuando bajó la capucha, Hadrian casi sintió algo. Por un momento podría haber jurado que estaba mirando a Sirius Black, pero luego notó las pequeñas diferencias entre este hombre y su amado padrino.

Sentado a su lado no estaba otro que Regulus Black. Fue entonces cuando la primera parte de lo que Luna había dicho tuvo sentido. La estrella Regulus era la estrella más brillante en la constelación de Leo.

Regulus le contó a Hadrian que después de haber enviado a Kreacher a casa con el relicario, los Inferi lo habían atacado en el agua. Una combinación de locura por la poción, el miedo a la muerte y la magia accidental le habían permitido aparecerse atravesando las salas anti-aparición alrededor de la cueva. Excepto que el esfuerzo involucrado casi lo mató. En realidad, había sido descubierto comatoso en un hospital muggle 8 años después por un Inefable que lo había reclutado. Ahora solo se lo conocía como el inefable Onyx, otro chiste interno inefable.

Le dijo a Hadrian que el departamento de Inefables podría ofrecerle una cura para el veneno si estaba dispuesto a trabajar para ellos.

Esa noche Harry Potter había muerto y nació el inefable Esmeralda. Los Inefables habían estado siguiendo las acciones de Dumbledore desde que Voldemort había comenzado su ascenso. Habían visto un patrón en el hecho de que un segundo señor oscuro estaba conectado a Dumbledore.

Poco después de la “muerte” de Harry, una mujer presentó una historia increíble. Ella afirmó que su esposo había sido el hermano ilegítimo de James Potter. Esto significaba que su hijo de 4 años era el heredero de la fortuna Potter.

Los duendes habían administrado la prueba de herencia y demostraron que el niño, Brian, era de hecho un Potter. El tratado les prohibía decirle al público nada mas aparte de que el niño era un Potter. Ragnock le dijo en secreto a Hadrian la verdad. El niño era hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans.

Después de unos meses de investigación, Hadrian supo la verdad. Voldemort en realidad no había matado a nadie esa noche en Godric's Hollow, sino que había matado a unos golems. Lily Evans, con la ayuda de Dumbledore, colocó a James Potter en un coma mágico y lo secuestró días antes del ataque. James había sido mantenido prisionero. Querían que Lily diera a luz a otro heredero Potter para que cuando Harry muriera, como ya lo habían planeado, Lily pudiera presentarse con una identidad falsa y reclamar las propiedades Potter.

Hadrian finalmente había encontrado la cabaña que había sido la prisión de James en el bosque a las afueras de Godric's Hollow. Ni siquiera habían tenido la decencia de enterrar el cuerpo. El cadáver de James Potter todavía descansaba en un catre en una habitación cerrada en el sótano. Una autopsia realizada en el Departamento de Misterios mostró que James había estado inconsciente todo el tiempo. Le habían dado pociones para ayudar a Lily a quedar embarazada. Les había llevado tanto tiempo llevar a cabo su plan debido a James era un portador natural. Esto significaba que podía quedar embarazado mágicamente y tener un hijo, pero era increíblemente difícil para él embarazar a alguien.

Con los años, los inefables habían descubierto que Dumbledore había estado trabajando estrechamente con Grindelwald. Uno de los inefables incluso había logrado entrar en Nurmengard para interrogarlo.

Grindelwald había explicado que habían planeado jugar en ambos lados del tablero de ajedrez. El sería la pieza negra y Dumbledore sería la blanca. Se usarían mutuamente para deshacerse de cualquiera que no consideraran digno, y al final se “comprometerían” y se “reconciliarían” para hacer de su mundo un lugar mejor.

Finalmente, Dumbledore lo había traicionado cuando Grindelwald se estaba volviendo poderoso. Dumbledore lo había invitado para una reunión de estrategia y lo atacó sin previo aviso, tomando la antigua varita en el proceso, antes de encerrarlo en la prisión que habían construido juntos. Dumbledore se había convertido en el héroe en lugar del villano que era.

A las pocas horas de la derrota final de Voldemort a manos de Hadrian, los inefables habían entrado en su mansión. Encontraron todo tipo de cosas. La más interesante fue el libro sobre cómo crear horrocruxes. El libro todavía contenía residuos de hechizos de compulsión lanzados 50 años antes, lo que significaba que las compulsiones eran increíblemente fuertes. Cada vez que Voldemort había tocado el libro, se habría sentido obligado a hacer otro horrocrux. Los horrocruxes no solo dividían las almas, sino que dividían la mente, por eso Voldemort había perdido la cabeza.

Durante los años siguientes a la muerte de 'Harry Potter', las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

La liberación de los elfos domésticos los hizo casi extinguirse en la mágica Gran Bretaña. Los elfos domésticos necesitaban la conexión con un mago para suministrar y regular su magia. Sin esa conexión, la magia de los elfos domésticos se volvía loca y finalmente los mataba. La única razón por la que no se extinguieron por completo fue porque algunas personas, que realmente entendían la relación simbiótica entre magos y elfos, los habían escondido y los mantenían atados a sí mismos, esto incluía a todos los inefables.

Las siguientes en irse fueron las criaturas mágicas. Las criaturas mágicas no diferenciaban entre luz y oscuridad. También, en general, no tenían los mismos problemas de odio que los humanos. Los hombres lobo y los vampiros podían no tener las mejores relaciones, pero si se les daba la opción de ayudarse unos a otros o ponerse del lado de los magos que los persiguieron, nunca elegirían a los magos. Una vez que las criaturas mágicas vieron que sus hermanos mágicos eran detenidos y exterminados, se volvieron contra los magos.

Cuando todos los diferentes tipos de criaturas mágicas comenzaron a atacar a los magos, el ministerio, bajo la influencia continua de Dumbledore y sus seguidores, decidió convertir a todas las criaturas mágicas en objetivos.

El resto del mundo mágico solo podía ver con horror y confusión cómo el Ministerio de Magia británico legalizaba la caza de todo, desde basiliscos hasta unicornios e incluso fénix. Como los fénix no podían ser realmente asesinados, Fawkes quedó atrapado en una jaula de unión que de alguna manera se había creado para atarlo. En cuanto Hadrian y los otros inefables supieron de su destino, y el de otros fénix en Gran Bretaña, entraron a Hogwarts donde los retenían y los rescataron.

Fawkes, por su parte, se encontraba bajo una vieja maldición mágica que lo obligaba a hacer lo que Dumbledore quería. Lo mantuvieron en la jaula hasta que pudieron encontrar un ritual que pudiera liberarlo. Después de ser liberado, Fawkes decidió permanecer principalmente en el DDM y ayudar a los inefables.

La bruja y el mago promedio, en este punto, habían comenzado a alejarse del “Bien mayor” de Dumbledore. La incomodidad se convirtió en furia cuando el ministerio les quitó su oro. De repente, el público se preocupó, pero para entonces era demasiado tarde para salvarlos ya que no se habían molestado en ayudar a nadie más y, por lo tanto, no tenían aliados.

El evento que causó indignación fue cuando el ministerio atacó Gringotts con dementores. El ministerio había usado su control sobre los dementores para obligarlos a ingresar al banco antes de sellar las puertas. Esperaban que los dementores acabaran con los duendes. Pero estaban equivocados.

Era cierto que una gran cantidad de duendes murieron en el ataque inicial, pero los duendes conocian el secreto de los dementores, su origen. Muchas personas sabían que los obscurials estaban entre las cosas más peligrosas que existian, pero también pensaron que eran raros. Esa no era la verdad. Era raro que se formaran por completo.

Cuando era niño, Hadrian pensó que él era el único estudiante en Hogwarts que estaba siendo abusado, estaba equivocado. El abuso de niños mágicos por parte de parientes muggle era en realidad más común de lo que habían sabido. La mayoría de los casos eran menores pero existieron casos más graves. Era aún más común en el pasado.

Todos sabían que los niños gravemente maltratados podrían convertirse en obscurials. Pero nunca consideraron lo que sucedía si morían antes de convertirse. La mayoría de los niños que sufrían abusos lo suficientemente severos como para comenzar el proceso de convertirse en obscurials no sobrevivían. Cuando un niño como ese moria, la magia oscura oculta en su alma no les permitia seguir adelante.

En cambio, se convierten en dementores. Se alimentaban de la felicidad de los demás en un intento de proporcionar consuelo al niño que solían ser, al mismo tiempo que intentaban que los que les rodeaban entendieran cómo se sentian. Aunque era relativamente raro en los tiempos modernos, seguía pasando.

Sabiendo esto, los duendes usaron un antiguo ritual para liberar las almas de los niños. Era un ritual muy complejo que utilizaba muchas formas diferentes de magia. La única forma de liberar las almas de los niños era quitar el exterior del dementor y reconocer al niño debajo. Luego, tenían que permitir que el niño explicara su dolor y después proporcionar al espíritu la comodidad y el amor que nunca habían recibido. Fue muy difícil de hacer porque no muchos tenían la fuerza física y emocional requerida.

Los duendes habían logrado liberar a todos los niños en un período de 12 días. Dumbledore y el ministerio creían que a los dementores les tomaría alrededor de una semana acabar con la nación goblin, pero habían mantenido el edificio sellado durante 2 semanas para estar seguros. Pensaban que cuando abrieran las puertas encontrarían a su horda de dementores rodeados por las cáscaras sin alma de toda la nación goblin. Una vez que los duendes estuvieran muertos, simplemente tomarían el control del banco y confiscarían el oro.

Eso no fue lo que pasó. Dos semanas después de sellar las puertas, las abrieron y enviaron sus patronus. Cuando entraron encontraron un vestíbulo bancario casi completamente vacío, la lámpara de araña e incluso las cajas habían sido retiradas. Lo único en la habitación era una mesa colocada en el medio de la habitación. Sobre esa mesa estaba el tratado de paz más reciente con la nación goblin, partido por la mitad. Todos sabían lo que significaba. Era la guerra.

Pasaron los meses y el ministerio comenzó a relajarse ya que los duendes no atacaron. El nuevo problema era la gente. Habían tenido tanta confianza en su capacidad de tomar el control del banco que nunca consideraron lo que sucedería si fallaban. Los túneles que conducían al corazón de la nación, así como a las bóvedas, habían sido sellados con magia goblin. Esto significaba que nadie tenía acceso a su oro.

Casi en una noche, la economía colapsó. El ministerio trató de mantener el control pero estaban batallando. La gente estaba enojada y comenzaron pequeñas rebeliones. La respuesta del ministerio fue brutal pero no detuvo a algunas personas.

Al igual que los duendes, muchas criaturas mágicas decidieron retirarse y dejar que los pequeños magos estúpidos se destruyeran a sí mismos. Las únicas personas con las que tenían contacto real eran los inefables, y Hadrian en particular. Aprender de las diferentes especies les permitió formar un plan. Utilizando cristales de tiempo de las cuevas de los duendes, que convirtieron en polvo para hacer girar el tiempo, así como rituales de los centauros, sirenas, silkies, elfos, duendes, y muchos otros, encontraron una manera de revertir el tiempo para darles una segunda oportunidad.

El año y medio siguiente se gastó preparando todo. Se decidió que Hadrian sería el que regresaría. Esto se debia en parte al hecho de que había usado las tres Reliquias de la Muerte y, si había algo de verdad en esa historia, podría ser el maestro de la muerte. Se esperaba que esto lo ayudara, aunque nadie estaba seguro.

Toda la información que pudieron reunir se almacenó en baúles dimensionales que se redujeron y colocaron dentro de otro, y el baúl exterior fue cubierto de fragmentos de cristales de tiempo. Reunieron miles de recuerdos. No había forma de saber si Hadrian recordaría esta línea de tiempo, pero esperaban que la información en los baúles ayudara.

Incluso logró obtener orbes de memoria, algo similar a un pensadero que proyectaba una imagen holográfica de una persona, de muchas personas incluidos Charlie, George y Draco. Hadrian había usado a Fawkes para visitarlos cuando llevó a Brian con George. Habían estado capturando e interrogando a muchas personas de Dumbledore en su intento por obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible, incluida a Lily Evans.

Fue entonces cuando Hadrian se enteró de que Lily de alguna manera logró ser una madre aún peor que su hermana Petunia. Aunque Hadrian había llegado a odiar a Lily tanto como a Dumbledore, simpatizaba con su medio hermano menor. No fue su culpa que Lily fuera su madre.

Hadrian había usado a Kreacher (3) para pasar las protecciones y entrar en Potter Manor, donde Dumbledore había establecido su base de operaciones. Tenía sangre Potter en sus venas, por lo que no podían detenerlo. Cuando encontró al niño de 7 años en una habitación pequeña en el sótano, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Suavemente, Hadrian le explicó quién era y luego le preguntó a Brian si quería irse. El niño asustado, de bajo peso y magullado, ni siquiera dudó antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Hadrian rogando nunca tener que volver ahí. Hadrian vio tanto del niño que una vez fue en este niño pequeño, Brian parecía ser lo opuesto a cómo Hadrian lucia cuando estaba bajo los glamour de Dumbledore. El glamour lo había hecho lucir exactamente como James con los ojos de Lily, pero Brian era todo lo contrario, su cabello y su cara se parecían a los de Lily pero tenía los ojos color avellana de su padre. Estaba claro que el niño no estaba siendo atendido adecuadamente y estaba siendo abusado.

Como ultimo acto, antes de salir, Hadrian envió todos los archivos y documentos que estaban en la mansión al DDM antes de sellar la propiedad con sangre. Luego, Hadrian llevó a Brian a Praga, donde vivían Charlie, George y Victoire. La amistad de Hadrian con George se había vuelto extraña desde la guerra, aunque no tenía idea de por qué, pero habían aprendido a tratarse de nuevo después de que Hadrian explicara su incapacidad para sentir. Aunque su relación era complicada, cuando Hadrian le dijo que creía que Brian estaba siendo abusado, George se ofreció al instante a adoptar al niño. Cuando dejo a Brian, ahora llamado Gabriel, George y Charlie le habían dado sus orbes de mensajes.

El plan era enviar a Hadrian de regreso justo después del fatídico viaje al zoológico, pero antes de recibir sus cartas de Hogwarts. Esta fecha fue elegida porque después del incidente del zoológico Hadrian había recibido una de las peores palizas que tuvo que soportar antes de comenzar la escuela. No había duda en la mente de Hadrian de que había estado cerca de la muerte, esperaban que este hecho le permitiera fusionarse y superar a su yo pasado.

Había muchas personas que estaban dispuestas a ayudarlo. Fue una extraña combinación de personas de todas las casas. Todos querían una oportunidad para una vida mejor.

Eso fue lo que condujo hasta hoy. La alarma significaba que habían sido descubiertos. Fey Dunbar, quien había estado en Gryffindor el mismo año que Hadrian aunque nunca interactuaron realmente, le estaba alertando. Trabajó como secretaria en la oficina de la ministra.

Kingsley había sido “retirado” hace unos años y Hermione había conseguido su sueño de convertirse en la Ministra de Magia más joven, era tan horrible como Hadrian había esperado.

También odiaba a los inefables y al DDM. Esto era porque, aunque los inefables trabajaban en el ministerio, no respondían al ministro. En los contratos de los Inefables estaba estipulado que su única lealtad era a la dama mágica.

Hermione y Dumbledore pensaron que tendrían acceso a toda la información del DDM una vez que ella fuera ministra, estaban equivocados, aunque eso no les impidió tratar de entrar por la fuerza. Incluso habían intentado enviar algunos espías, pero fueron rápidamente descubiertos y enviados de regreso.

Los inefables habían estado tomando más y más riesgos últimamente. Sabían que estaban cerca de ser descubiertos, por lo que tuvieron que tirar las precauciones al aire.

La alarma significaba que Dumbledore sabía que el inefable Esmeralda era Hadrian, y que ahora se dirigían al DDM para deshacerse de él.

Cuando Hadrian puso todo en su lugar para el ritual, los inefables Opalo y Amber entraron en la habitación. Al bajar las capuchas, Hadrian miró los rostros de sus amigos más leales, Luna y Neville. Tomando sus posiciones comenzaron el ritual.

Mientras hacían el ritual, algo comenzó a golpear la puerta. Parado en el centro de las runas rituales, el mundo de Hadrian comenzó a girar mientras terminaban el ritual. Cuando su visión comenzó a formar un túnel, Hadrian solo pudo ver cómo la puerta se abría de golpe y entraba la gente que más odiaba. Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Molly y Lily entraron a la habitación lanzando maldiciones. Hadrian observó mientras Luna y Neville caían. Entonces Dumbledore mismo lanzó la maldición asesina a Hadrian justo cuando el mundo se volvió negro.

**Pocket Universe - Sin tiempo**

Sentados en una dimensión lejana, Fe, Destino, Muerte y Tiempo estaban en una discusión profunda. Intentaban averiguar qué hacer.

¿Deberían dejar que Hadrian volviera? ¿O deberían detenerlo?

Fe quería permitirle a Hadrian su segunda oportunidad, ya que sentía que su hermana Destino la había engañado. Fe había tenido grandes planes para Hadrian hasta que Destino lo había estropeado todo un día cuando estaba de mal humor.

Destino no estaba segura. Pensó que sería entretenido ver a Hadrian crecer de nuevo, ese chico ciertamente sabía cómo meterse en situaciones interesantes.

Muerte, como Destino, estaba en conflicto. Quería dejar que su maestro tuviera esta oportunidad, ya que intentaría que no tuviera que recoger todas las almas que había recogido. Muchos habían muerto antes de tiempo porque Dumbledore no conocía su lugar. Al mismo tiempo odiaba la idea de tener un maestro. Hadrian había sido la única persona que había reunido todas las Reliquias en un solo lugar, y aunque retrocediera en el tiempo, seguiría siendo su maestro. Tener un maestro era bastante malo, pero tener un maestro que era un niño era aún peor.

Tiempo estaba completamente en contra. Odiaba cuando los mortales se metían con él. Y Hadrian ya lo había hecho con todo ese desastre del giratiempo. No fue su culpa que Fe y Destino nunca hubieran aprendido a tener cuidado con sus juguetes.

Después de siglos en su pequeño universo, los seres inmortales acordaron que le darían a Hadrian una segunda oportunidad. Pero no querían que lo supiera todo, como dijo Destino, eso le quitaría toda la diversión, así que se aseguraron de que sus recuerdos fueran vagos.

Enviaron el alma inconsciente de Hadrian a través del tiempo y se fueron para ocuparse de sus asuntos. Ninguno de los otros vio a Destino regresar a la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Ella no podía resistirse a meterse con una de sus hermanas favoritas y el nuevo maestro de su hermano. Con un gesto rápido, agregó su propio giro al ritual que Hadrian había realizado y se rió mientras salía de la habitación.

Fe iba a estar muy enojada con ella, pero fue muy divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Departamento de misterios  
> 2\. Goblin: Decidí dejarlo así porque me gusta mas como suena  
> 3, En esta parte el texto original dice Kreature, por lo que no se si realmente se refiera a Kreacher.


	2. Llegada

****4 Private Drive - 3 de marzo de 1996** **

El joven Harry James Potter no conocía nada más que dolor. Su tío se había emborrachado y lo había golpeado durante horas ayer porque algo extraño había pasado. Harry sabía que más de una cosa extraña había sucedido la noche anterior. Aunque no pueda recordar exactamente qué.

Recordaba vagamente un hombre con el pelo largo y blanco prometiéndole a su tía algo que detendría sus arrebatos. No sabía lo que eso significaba solo lo que sabía más cansado y más débil, como no lo había hecho desde que era un niño pequeño. Era como si una especie de pedazo de hierro estuviera envuelto alrededor de su pecho.

Cuando escuchó a tía Petunia golpear la puerta de su armario y exigirle que prepare el desayuno Harry abrió los ojos dolorosamente. Habíamos tenido un sueño tan extraño pero no podíamos recordar de qué se tenían. Como muchos de sus sueños este también tenía un destello de color verde brillante. Siempre se preguntó por qué soñaba con destellos verdes.

Levantándose lentamente, Harry no pudo evitar encogerse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Parado, no se dio cuenta del baúl en miniatura que estaba junto a su cama improvisada.

Al salir y entrar a la cocina vio que su tía lo estaba vigilando. Tenía su habitual expresión apretada en la cara, como si estuviera viendo algo completamente desagradable.

¿Qué estás mirando pequeño monstruo? —Ella espetó cuando notó sus ojos sobre ella.

Sus ojos volvieron al suelo, donde le habían enseñado que deberían estar.

—Nada, tía Petunia.

—Bueno —exigió, agitando su brazo en dirección a la estufa —Ponte a trabajar. Vernon y Duddykins necesitan el desayuno.

Harry preparó el desayuno más rápido que pudo. Hizo todo lo posible con la esperanza de poder obtener algunas de las sobras. Sabía que no tenía sentido, Vernon y Dudley llegaron hasta que se enfermaran solo para recibir a Harry sin recibir una comida adecuada.

Petunia lo tenía en casa sin escuela ese día, ya que todavía tenía moretones en la cara. Y no pudieron dejar que los vecinos o los maestros vieran eso.

En momentos como este Petunia se alegró de que el pequeño monstruo se curara tan rápido. Ella sabía que un niño normal tardaría semanas en sanar de la paliza que había recibido la noche anterior pero el monstruo, con sus extrañas maneras, se curaría por completo en un día o dos.

Harry pasó todo el día trabajando dentro de la casa. Después de que terminó de servir la cena de los Dursley, Harry recibió su primera y única comida del día. Una rebanada de pan duro y un vaso de agua. Luego fue enviado de regreso a su alacena.

Sentado en su alacena, Harry sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco más como sucedía todas las noches. No podía entender qué le pasaba. Parecía que no importaba cuánto trabajara, los Dursley nunca se preocuparían por él.

Agarrando su delgada manta, Harry se fue a dormir. Fue entonces cuando su pie golpeó algo. Sentándose de nuevo, Harry miró lo que parecía ser un baúl en miniatura.

Conocía ese baúl de algún lugar. ¿Por qué conocía ese baúl?

Apagando el instinto, Harry empujó una pequeña cantidad de energía en el baúl. Ni siquiera entendía que era esa energía, o de dónde venía, pero decidió ir con ella. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

Harry dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando el baúl creció de repente. Conteniendo el aliento, Harry esperó para ver si sus parientes lo habían escuchado pero afortunadamente la televisión era lo suficientemente fuerte y había amortiguado su grito lo suficiente como para que no lo notaran. Eso era lo último que necesitaba en este momento.

Abriendo el baúl, Harry miró dentro. El interior del baúl era mucho más grande de lo que debería ser. Estaba lleno de otros pequeños baúles, grandes cantidades de papel y pequeños viales de vidrio con corcho que contenían algo brillante en ellos. En el fondo de su mente Harry reconoció todo esto y supo que él era el que empaco ese baúl.

Harry estaba estirando la mano para agarrar una carta que decía Ragnock cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de él.

Esta vez Harry no logró sofocar su leve grito.

—Lo siento... no es mi intención... ¿Quién eres?— Harry se tapó la boca con la mano y miró con miedo hacia la puerta. Se suponía que no debía hacer ningún ruido, pero lo más importante es que nunca debía hacer preguntas.

Harry estaba muy confundido sobre quién era este hombre, pero lo más importante, sobre como podía pararse en su armario y no golpearse la cabeza. Incluso el, que era pequeño, apenas podía pararse en su pequeña alacena sin que su cabello rozara el techo.

Muerte dio un resoplido suave. Ahora sabía por qué Fe había estado arrojándole cosas a Destino cuando se había ido para venir aquí. Luego estaban las reacciones del chico. Su pequeño maestro claramente estaba siendo maltratado y estaba lastimado.

Invocando una silla, Muerte se sentó.

—Silencio, pequeño maestro. Soy Muerte, no tienes que temerme. Relájate, he puesto hechizos silenciadores a nuestro alrededor para que esas repugnantes “personas” que nos rodean no nos escuchen. Ahora, dime qué sabes sobre quién eres, quién es tu familia y qué está pasando aquí. Partiré de eso.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter. Tengo 5 años. Mi madre, Lily, y mi padre, James, murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando conducían ebrios. Fue mi culpa.— La voz de Harry se quebró un poco en esta parte. Odiaba saber que sus padres estaban muertos por su culpa. —Vivo con tía Petunia, tío Vernon y mi primo Dudley. Pero eso no está bien, ¿verdad? Mi mente esta borrosa. Sé cosas pero no las sé, ¿sabes?

Muerte dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. Esta fue una de las razones por las que tenían la intención de que Hadrian regresara a la edad de 10 años. Las mentes de los niños más pequeños eran demasiado simplistas para los tipos de recuerdos que Hadrian tenía. La muerte sabía que, con el tiempo, Hadrian podría recordar más pero eso podría llevar años. No ayudó que él y los demás habían dejado intencionalmente sus recuerdos vagos. Eso estaba destinado tanto a proteger su cordura como a proporcionar entretenimiento para Destino. Ahora, las cosas eran mucho más complicadas ya que Hadrian no iba a poder recordar adecuadamente el plan, y mucho menos tener el poder o el control para llevarlo a cabo. Iba a necesitar ayuda.

Frotándose suavemente los ojos, Muerte tomó una decisión.

—Así que casi todo lo que sabes está mal. Ok, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a enviarte a alguien que pueda ayudar a encontrar una solución para esto. Dame esa carta dirigida a Ragnock que esta en el baúl.

Una vez que Harry hizo eso, observó cómo con un movimiento de la mano de Muerte aparecía una hoja de pergamino. Con otro movimiento de su mano y algunos murmullos en voz baja, aparecieron palabras en la página. El pergamino se deslizó en el sobre, todo sin romper el sello.

Volvió su atención al pequeño niño que ahora está sentado en un colchón plano, viejo y de cuna.

—Si hay algo que quieras llevar contigo, agárralo rápidamente y mételo en el baúl porque nunca volverás a esta pocilga, te lo prometo —En este punto, el joven Hadrian le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Harry rápidamente tomó algunos de sus dibujos y la manta que tenía cuando lo dejaron. Poniéndolos en el baúl, se volvió hacia el extraño ser. Algo dentro de él le decía que este hombre era mucho más de lo que parecía.

Al decir adiós, Muerte transfirió todos los encantos de seguimiento y monitoreo de salud al niño gordo que estaba sentado en el sofá con sus padres, entonces Muerte agitó su mano y Hadrian desapareció con un pequeño puff.

Dándose la vuelta, Muerte salió de la pequeña habitación que anteriormente albergaba a su joven maestro. Doblando la realidad a su alrededor una vez más, hizo que la puerta se ajustara a su tamaño.

Volviéndose invisible, entró en la sala de estar y vio a la familia Dursley sentada en el sofá. Incluso él estaba disgustado por el tamaño del hombre y su hijo. No ayudó que ambos sostuvieran una tina llena de helado y comieran directamente de ella.

Muerte nunca se había considerado cruel. Muerte simplemente existía, él no era el que mataba a la gente, no, ese era el trabajo de sus hermanos, el solo los recogía. Era un trabajo que debía hacerse, así que lo hacia

También sabía que tenía que hacer algo con estas personas vergonzosas. Si no lo hacía y se corría la voz, tendría que preocuparse constantemente por su joven maestro. No todos sus hermanos eran tan agradables como Fe, Destino y Tiempo. No podía permitir que ninguno de los otros pensara que su maestro era solo un juego. Si lo hiciera, terminaría teniendo que proteger constantemente al joven. Algunos de los otros no tendrían problemas para matar a su joven maestro solo para meterse con él.

Paso unos segundos pensando en el castigo perfecto. Experimentarían la vida de su joven maestro ellos mismos. Aunque su maestro ahora estaba a salvo, estas personas habían tenido la intención de torturarlo en los años venideros. Ahora, en sus sueños, experimentarían la vida de Hadrian con ellos. Todas las noches vivirían cómo serían sus días si él se hubiera quedado. Y cuando despertaran, aún lo sentirían, aunque nunca habría marcas.

Sentirían el hambre que venía de negarle a un niño comida. El dolor que venía cuando un niño recibía un azote con un cinturón, la agonía de ser forzado a trabajar con huesos rotos. El cansancio que venía de trabajar largas horas con poco o nada de sueño. La incomodidad que venía de dormir en un colchón de cuna en un armario estrecho. Y lo más importante, al menos para Muerte, el dolor desgarrador de que te dijeran que fuiste responsable de la muerte de tus padres. Sentirían todo esto en los años venideros y solo había una forma de detenerlo. Verdadero remordimiento. Petunia y Vernon tendrían que reconocer que lo que le habían hecho al joven Hadrian estaba equivocado y luego sentir verdadero remordimiento por lo que habían hecho.

Una vez hecho eso, Muerte se volvió hacia el niño. El fue más complicado. Sí, había hecho cosas terribles con Hadrian en el futuro, pero había llegado a lamentarlo. Él y Hadrian habían hecho las paces en sus últimos años, especialmente después de que Dudley había tenido una hija mágica que tenía un núcleo oscuro, había sido Hadrian quien había ayudado a sacar a Dudley, su esposa y el bebé del país. La mayoría de las cosas malas que Dudley había hecho en su vida pasada se remontaba a sus padres y cómo lo criaron.

En la mente de Muerte, todavía había esperanza para Dudley. Al final tomó una decisión. Dudley sentiría el dolor de sus víctimas cada vez que las intimidara. Había un aspecto de tiempo en esta maldición. Si Dudley seguía siendo un agresor brutal a los 15 años, su maldición se convertiría en la misma que sus padres. Muerte pensó que una década de oportunidades era más que suficiente para el niño mimado.

Muerte vio como Vernon se levantó y fue a la cocina. Podía escuchar mientras Vernon pasaba por el refrigerador intentando encontrar algo para saciar el hambre que provenía de solo obtener una rebanada de pan duro y un vaso de agua todo el día. Muerte sonrió sabiendo que no importaba, Vernon no podría sentirse lleno.

Vio como Petunia comenzó a frotar suavemente su brazo. Muerte sabía que ese era exactamente el mismo lugar de la fractura que Hadrian tenía actualmente. Sabía que Hadrian se curaría en las próximas horas, pero Petunia tendría que sentir el dolor de su curación natural.

Al salir de la casa, Muerte decidió extender sus castigos. La gente de este vecindario había visto crecer a Hadrian, y la mayoría no había hecho nada para ayudar al niño claramente abusado. Los maestros habían visto al niño tímido y desnutrido y, en lugar de ayudarlo, no habían hecho nada. Todos habían elegido creer las mentiras difundidas por los Dursley porque era más fácil.

Como castigo, todos soñarían con el abuso. En sus sueños, verían como se maltrataba al joven Hadrian, observarían que ellos mismos no hacían nada, pero serian sus hijos o un joven miembro de su familia quienes tomarían el lugar del niño. Los sueños siempre terminarían igual. Un niño maltratado y golpeado se volvería hacia ellos y les preguntaría por qué nunca hicieron nada para detener el abuso, por qué nunca ayudaron al niño. Como la mayoría de las personas decentes se arrepentirían instantáneamente, necesitaba hacer que esta maldición fuera más duradera para que, en lugar de un disparador para liberar la maldición, se estableciera un límite de tiempo. Como estaba ahora, Hadrian había tenido que vivir en este infierno durante 4 años, por lo que tendrían estos sueños al menos una vez al mes durante los próximos 4 años. En lo que a ellos respecta, el joven Potter se había escapado a la edad de 5 años, solo podían esperar que estuviera bien.

Los niños del vecindario fueron maldecidos de la misma manera que Dudley. Cada vez que deciden intimidar a alguien más, sentirían el dolor resultante. Esta maldición se disiparía en 10 años. Muerte esperaba que esto les enseñara a todos a ser mejores personas.

El único miembro del vecindario que recibió un trato diferente fue Arabella Figg. Muerte no podría hacer mucho por la espía de Dumbledore, así que en su lugar creado intrincados hechizos de visión. Arabella vería y experimentaría la vida que tendría vivido si Muerte no hubiera intervenido. Ella observó cómo se maltrataba a Harry Potter y no haría nada al respecto, como antes.

Con una sonrisa, Muerte desapareció.


	3. En el banco

**Gringotts - 3 de marzo de 1996**

El jefe Ragnock del Clan Gringotts era un duende orgulloso, como todos los otros duendes. Tenía más de 200 años y había sido el jefe de su clan durante más de 30 años. Había vivido el reinado de 2 señores oscuros que veían a los duendes como algo debajo de ellos, que solo merecían la muerte. Era un guerrero habilidoso que había empapado de sangre su espada por primera vez a la edad de 10 años.

Había pensado que no quedaba nada que pudiera sorprenderlo. Eso fue hasta esa noche. Él había estado trabajando hasta tarde en su oficina, había querido apresurarse ya que su compañera probablemente estaba de vuelta en su caverna y no quería hacerla esperar, eso nunca fue una buena idea, pero tenía un poco más de trabajo para hacer y Ragnock nunca eludió su deber.

Justo cuando estaba terminando la última página de su papeleo, hubo un estallido suave y sintió la presencia de otro. En menos de un segundo su mente repasó todos los escenarios en los que podía pensar, ni siquiera había considerado este. Dejando caer casualmente su mano sobre el hacha de batalla que aún mantenía en su cintura, la sacó sutilmente y la mantuvo detrás del escritorio para que el intruso no la notara hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Mirando hacia arriba, se congeló. En lugar de un enemigo sombrío o un ladrón tonto, estaba un joven mago sorprendido. Entonces la mente de Ragnock captó lo que estaba viendo. Podía ver claramente el pequeño tamaño del joven, las contusiones, la forma en que sujetaba su brazo, pero sobre todo la expresión vigilante y cautelosa. Sabía que los duendes de 30 años no eran tan vigilantes o cautelosos como parecía ser este joven. La única forma de tener un aspecto así era si uno había visto una batalla y derramado sangre. Este chico era demasiado joven para eso, incluso para los estándares de los duendes. La opinión de Ragnock sobre los magos se redujo aún más, aunque no había creído que eso fuera posible.

Con cautela, Ragnock se acercó al confundido chico, solo en caso de que fuera una trampa, una vez que el chico se centró en dónde estaba y vio a Ragnock, hizo algo que los sorprendió una vez más. El joven chasqueó los pies, puso su mano sobre su corazón, se inclinó por la cintura para asegurarse de que la parte posterior de su cuello fuera visible y expuesta, y luego dio un saludo tradicional.

Harry estaba confundido. No tenía idea de dónde estaba o cómo había llegado allí. Tampoco tenía idea de por qué acababa de decir e hacer lo que hizo. Solo sabía que era lo correcto.

Tomó asiento cuando Ragnock, y de alguna manera sabía que se trataba de un duende llamado Ragnock, señaló la silla frente a su escritorio. Volviendo a su asiento, Ragnock miró al joven.

Harry salió de su sorpresa y se sonrojó. Rápidamente le entregó a Ragnock el sobre que Muerte le había entregado hace solo unos minutos.

Ragnock lo tomó con precaución. Estaba bastante interesado cuando vio su nombre en el frente, luego se confundió cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo era su nombre, sino que también era su letra. Al voltear el sobre para abrirlo, vio el sello de Gringotts. Esto tenía que ser algo importante ya que el sello oficial de los bancos no podía ser falsificado.

Al abrir la carta, Ragnock leyó la primera página mientras seguía vigilando al joven. Cuando llegó al final estaba sorprendido. Tuvo que releer la carta, y esta vez le prestó toda su atención.

La carta decía que él escribía esta carta a sí mismo del futuro. Explicaba que el joven frente a él se había vuelto un inefable y había encontrado la manera de regresar el tiempo. Contaba sobre el ataque al clan y cómo este chico había estado con ellos, incluso contra los de su propia especie. Le proporcionó una breve descripción de cómo habían planeado cambiar el futuro de una manera que mejorara el mundo y al mismo tiempo proporcionara ganancias a los duendes. Terminó con la información de que este joven había sido declarado amigo de los duendes, y una solicitud de él mismo para ayudar al niño que algún día podría salvarlos a todos.

Ragnock solo podía mirar de la carta al chico frente a él. ¿Cómo podría algo tan pequeño y dañado salvarlos? Luego pasó a la siguiente carta.

_Jefe Ragnock_

_Como estoy seguro de que ya sabe, el joven Hadrian Potter ha regresado en el tiempo. Sin embargo, ha habido una ligera complicación. Mi hermana Destino decidió jugar una mala pasada y él llegó antes. Se pretendía que llegara dentro de 5 años y medio. Su mente aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para procesar toda la información. Tendrá reacciones naturales de su vida pasada pero no podrá explicar por qué, al menos durante los próximos años. Creo que comenzará a recordar conscientemente lo que sucedió en los años siguientes. Necesitará una prueba de herencia. Le recomendaría que use una completa y a profundidad. Le sorprenderá lo que descubra._

_El Antiguo Tratado de Paz de los Magos me prohíbe interferir demasiado, por lo que solicito que me ayude. Contacte a Severus Snape y Remus Lupin. Ambos también deberán ser revisados y purgados._

_Tome los fondos requeridos de mi bóveda familiar personal 001, la Bóveda Mortus Immortalis, para ayudar a Hadrian y su familia._

_Ayude a mi joven maestro, no deseo recolectar las almas de algunos de los guerreros más valientes de sus clanes antes de tiempo nuevamente._

_Lord Muerte_

_P.D. No hay necesidad de que se preocupe por las despreciables personas que perjudicaron a mi maestro, tratare con ellos personalmente. También me aseguraré de que no se den cuenta de que el niño ya no esta._

Ragnock echó un vistazo del joven a la firma varias veces. El Antiguo Tratado de Paz de los Magos gobernaba la forma en que los seres inmortales interactuaban con el mundo mortal, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Al mirar de nuevo la carta que se había escrito a sí mismo, vio que él también se había dirigido al niño como el Maestro de la Muerte varias veces.

Ragnock maldijo suavemente en gobbledygook(1). Estaba sosteniendo una carta de la misma Muerte, mientras estaba sentado frente al escritorio del maestro de la muerte que había viajado en el tiempo, y de alguna manera Destino había intervenido. Esto tenía mucho potencial para la grandeza, también podría ser un desastre completo si se manejaba incorrectamente.

Decidiendo hacer lo que Muerte había sugerido, aunque parecía más una orden, Ragnock sacó los ingredientes para una prueba de herencia a profundidad.

Una vez que se prepararon todos los ingredientes, miró al jovencito que aún no había dicho nada más que un saludo.

—Dame tu mano jovencito. Voy a hacer la prueba de herencia que se sugirió. Voy a necesitar 7 gotas de tu sangre. Lo agregaré a esta poción, mezclaré los otros ingredientes y luego lo extenderé sobre este pergamino encantado. Nos dirá quién eres, quién es tu familia, qué debes hacer para heredar y cualquier bloqueo o poción en tu sistema—.

El niño ni siquiera se estremeció cuando Ragnock le cortó el dedo para agregar la sangre. Curando rápidamente el dedo, Ragnock mezcló todo y lo vertió sobre el pergamino. Una vez que todo fue absorbido, Ragnock le entregó el pergamino.

Se sentó nuevamente y observó cómo la expresión en la cara del chico se tornaba en confusión.

—Tiene que haber un error, esto no es mío—.

—La sangre nunca miente joven—. Tomando el pergamino, Ragnock lo leyó y quedó tan sorprendido como el joven. Si él mismo no hubiera mezclado los ingredientes, pensaría que había algún error. Esto lo cambiaba todo.

Nombre: Hadrian Jameson Charlus Prince-Potter

Padre (progenitor): Severus Prince-Potter (estado: vivo)

Padre (Portador): James Prince-Potter (Estado: Vivo)

Adopciones de sangre:

Sirius Lupin-Black: 7 de septiembre de 1990 (Legal, Ritual de padrino) (Estado: Comprometido)

Remus Lupin-Black: 7 de septiembre de 1990 (Legal, Ritual de padrino) (Estado: Vivo)

Lily Evans: 10 de junio de 1991 (ilegal) (Estado: vivo)

Títulos:

Potter: Heredero (Elegible para reclamar tras la muerte del padre)

Prince: Heredero (Elegible para reclamar tras la muerte del padre)

Peverell: Heredero (Elegible para reclamar a los 11)

Gryffindor: Heredero (Elegible para reclamar a los 11)

Ravenclaw: Heredero (Elegible para reclamar a los 11)

Black: Heredero (Elegible para reclamar tras la muerte de su padrino)

Slytherin: Heredero por derecho de conquista (Elegible para reclamar a los 11 años, se requiere prueba)

LeFey: Heredero por derecho de conquista (Elegible para reclamar a los 11 años, se requiere prueba)

Señor del relampago (Dado por Lady Fe)

Rompedor de cadenas (Dado por Lady Destino)

Bóvedas:

Potter:

487: 7,685,000 galeones, 104,083 sickles, 195,795 Knuts

488: (Bóveda de objetos de valor): retratos, joyas, antigüedades, reliquias, grimorio familiar

713: (Fideicomiso de Hadrian (Bóveda de ingreso automático)): 10,000 galeones, 50,000 sickles, 50,000 Knuts

Prince:

697: 11,378,061 galeones, 52,627 sickles, 227,258 Knuts

698: (Bóveda de objetos de valor): retratos, joyas, antigüedades, reliquias, grimorio familiar, ingredientes de pociones

714: (Fideicomiso de Hadrian (Bóveda de ingreso automático)): 10,000 galeones, 50,000 sickles, 50,000 Knuts

Peverell

285-286: 148,000,00 galeones, 100,000 sickles, 100,000 Knuts

287: (Bóveda de objetos de valor): retratos, joyas, antigüedades, reliquias, grimorio familiar, diarios

Gryffindor

037-041: 197,000,000 galeones, 100,000 sickles, 100,000 Knuts

042-046: (Bóveda de objetos de valor): retratos, joyas, antigüedades, reliquias, grimorio familiar, armas

Ravenclaw:

047-049: 78,000,000 galeones, 100,000 sickles, 100,000 Knuts

050-058: (Bóveda de objetos de valor): retratos, joyas, antigüedades, reliquias, grimorio familiar, biblioteca Ravenclaw

Black:

511: 48,383,262 galeones, 184,285 sickles, 396,539 Knuts

512: (Bóveda de objetos de valor): retratos, joyas, antigüedades, reliquias, grimorio familiar

Slytherin

032-033: 148,057,246 galeones, 128,293 sickles, 137,918 Knuts

034-036: (Bóveda de objetos de valor): retratos, joyas, antigüedades, reliquias, grimorio familiar, plantas

LeFey

007-013: 242,000,000 galeones, 100,000 sickles, 100,000 Knuts

014-017: (Bóveda de objetos de valor): retratos, joyas, antigüedades, reliquias, grimorio familiar, libros / pergaminos

Regalos:

Bóveda 1287 (Regalos de valor al niño que vivió): 15,000 galeones, 405,959 sickles, 820,467 Knuts, peluches (5,086), cartas (14,684), varios

Habilidades:

Metamorfomago (90% bloqueado - Lily Evans)

Hablante de Parsel (75% bloqueado - Albus Dumbledore)

Todos los lenguajes (dotados por Lord Death)

Portador natural

Vision de mago

Bloqueos / Maldiciones / Pociones

Bloqueo de núcleo / sanguijuela:

10% - 20 de junio de 1991 (Lily Evans)

5% - Horrocrux (Tom Riddle)

50% - 1 de noviembre de 1991 (Albus Dumbledore)

10% - 6 de enero de 1992 (Albus Dumbledore)

10% - Hace menos de 24 horas (Albus Dumbledore)

Bloqueo de coeficiente intelectual: 45% (Albus Dumbledore)

Memoria fotográfica: 60% (Albus Dumbledore)

Curación natural: 50% (Albus Dumbledore)

Vision de mago: 100% (Lily Evans)

Bloqueo de alma gemela: 100% (Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, Molly Prewett)

Maldición contra la homosexualidad: (Lily Evans, Molly Prewett)

Maldición que vivas en tiempos interesantes (Colocado por Lord Tiempo)

Poción de sumisión: centrada hacia la familia Dursley

Poción de lealtad: centrada en Lily Evans, Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewett, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Casa Gryffindor

Poción de odio: centrada en Severus Snape, Casa Slytherin, Magia oscura

Contrato (s)

Contrato de matrimonio: entre Harry Potter (Hadrian Prince-Potter) y Ginevra Weasley

Firmado por Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, Molly Prewett, Ginevra Weasley (Firmado con sangre)

Dejando el pergamino, Ragnock miró al joven con una vision completamente nueva. Este pequeño probablemente era la persona de mas rica en toda Gran Bretaña y tenía suficientes pociones y bloqueos para derribar a todo un equipo de quidditch.

—Debemos apurarnos, joven Lord—.

Harry estaba muy confundido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa todo eso?—

—Significa joven que tenemos que movernos—. Dijo Ragnock severamente. Solo se detuvieron por un momento para que el joven pudiera abrir el baúl y sacar otro baúl encogido que tenía el nombre de Ragnock, el baúl se colocó en su escritorio para más tarde antes de sacar al niño de su oficina. Al llevar al niño por el pasillo hacia el ala médica, Ragnock explicó lo que significaba el pergamino.

Cuando Ragnock entró en el área médica, llamó la atención de uno de los sanadores. Una vez que la Sanadora, Vessra, vio al jovencito, le tomó toda la fuerza que Ragnock no tuvo el ceder ante su mirada. Por suerte, el joven señor miraba a su alrededor y no se dio cuenta. Ragnock realmente no quería ver como luciría eso para el joven claramente abusado.

Los niños en el mundo mágico eran raros pero no en comparación con los duendes. En general, había menos de 50 crías de duendes nacidos cada año en todo el mundo. Esto condujo a un intenso impulso protector hacia los jóvenes de todas las especies.

Al poner a Hadrian en una de las camas, Ragnock rápidamente llevó a Vessra a una de las oficinas y arrojó un hechizo de silencio.

—¿Que significa esto Jefe Ragnock?—. Vessra casi le siseó.

Intentando hacer un gesto tranquilizador con las manos, Ragnock reunió el coraje para entregarle la prueba de herencia.

—Me trajeron a este joven mago hace menos de una hora. El que lo trajo solicitó nuestra ayuda y ofreció pagarla de su propia bóveda. Dado que el bloqueo central más reciente tiene menos de 24 horas, esperaba que usted y nuestros rompemaldiciones pudieran eliminarlo antes de que se enganche por completo al pobre joven, si esperamos mucho más, solo agregara mas dolor al que ya tendrá que soportar —.

—Bien—, le espetó Vessra mientras leía todas las pociones y bloqueos de la cría. —Convoca a tu compañera, creo que voy a necesitar su ayuda si queremos que sobreviva—.

Ragnock estuvo de acuerdo y salieron de la oficina. Vessra se acercó a pobre joven y, de una manera mucho más dulce que cualquier otro mago había experimentado, o alguna vez experimentaría, comenzó a trabajar con el niño. Cuando estaba comenzando a hacer una exploración en profundidad del historial médico, Ragnock fue a uno de los guardias fuera de la habitación y lo envió a buscar a su compañera.

Le tomó menos de 5 minutos a su compañera entrar en la habitación. Ragnock se encogió levemente cuando vio la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Que significa esto Ragnock?— Su esposa, Cora, exigió. —Se suponía que debías estar en casa hace 3 horas, y ahora me llamas aquí—.

Antes de que Ragnock lograra dar una respuesta, Vessra llego furiosa, Ragnock dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras apartaba la atención de su compañera.

—Oh, buena Cora, estás aquí. Tu compañero nos ha traído algo de trabajo.— Con el ceño fruncido, Vessra le entregó a Cora la exploración médica. —Tenemos un joven mago maltratado que necesitará mucho trabajo si queremos que atraviese la próxima semana—.

Ragnock solo podía mirar con miedo mientras su compañera revisaba el examen medico y la prueba de herencia. Mientras leía, Ragnock casi podía sentir que la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba a medida que su furia aumentaba.

Cuando lo miró, Ragnock se congeló.

—Quiero involucrarme en el trato al que sometas a cualquier tonto que haya pensado que podría hacerle esto a un joven—.

—Lo siento querida, ya han sido tratados—. Ragnock trató de evitar el tartamudeo de su voz. No tuvo éxito.

—Y crees que puede manejarlos adecuadamente—.

Ragnock respiró hondo. Ese fue un tema complicado. Tomando la prueba de herencia, les mostró los regalos de los seres inmortales.

—Este joven ha logrado llamar la atención de los Antiguos. Fue Lord Muerte mismo quien me envió al joven. Me informo que trataría con ellos personalmente —.

Su compañera estaba un poco apaciguada con esta información, aunque ella todavía no parecía feliz.

—Creo que puedo aceptar sus decisiones sobre este asunto. Ahora, Ragnock. Va a tomar alrededor de un mes lidiar con todo el daño que se le ha hecho a esta cría. Cuando se despierte, su familia estará aquí. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer para lograrlo, pero lo harás. Si no lo están, estarás durmiendo en tu oficina durante la próxima década. ¿Ha quedado claro?—

Ragnock asintió levemente. Una vez que las dos duendes obtuvieron lo que querían de su jefe, regresaron al joven nervioso.

Le tomó casi un minuto completo reunir el coraje para moverse. Oh sí, Ragnock era un duende orgulloso, era valiente y lo sabía, pero no era un tonto. No estaba dispuesto a decirle a su compañera que no, no si quería vivir más de los siguientes minutos.

Mientras Vessra y Cora reunían a algunos de los mejores rompemaldiciones y curanderos de los clanes, Ragnock regresó a su oficina.

Rápidamente escribió cartas a Remus Lupin y Severus Snape. Sabía que probablemente estaban bajo el efecto de pociones y bloqueos como el joven, por lo que hizo que las cartas parecieran inocuas pero lo suficientemente importantes como para que vinieran al banco.


	4. Severus y Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene una escena explicita. La distinguiran porque esta en letra cursiva.

**Hogwarts - 9 de marzo de 1996**

Severus Snape estaba molesto. Honestamente, no tenía idea de por qué alguien pensó que sería una buena idea convertirlo en maestro como castigo por lo que hizo durante la última guerra. No, espera, sabía exactamente de quién era la idea, del maldito Albus Dumbledore.

Severus amaba y odiaba al hombre. Albus estaba claramente predispuesto contra aquellos como él pero al mismo tiempo lo había salvado de Azkaban y había intentado proteger a la única mujer que había amado, Lily. Incluso al pensar en su nombre Severus sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco. La amaba mucho.

La semana pasada había recibido una carta de Gringotts. Era extraño para Severus ya que le habían informado que sus finanzas serían revisadas por el ministerio durante la próxima década como parte de su libertad condicional. Supuso que era solo una especie de error y que un representante del ministerio lo encontraría allí. No se había molestado en decirle al director. Lo último que necesitaba eran más viajes de culpa por parte del hombre, o que Minerva lo mirara por encima de la nariz.

Ahora eran las vacaciones de primavera. Como todos sus Slytherin se habían ido a casa durante la semana era libre de ir a recoger ingredientes para pociones. Había concertado una cita para después del almuerzo de ese día para pasar el resto de las vacaciones reuniendo ingredientes.

Dumbledore y Minerva habían tratado originalmente de hacer que se quedara en la escuela. Simplemente había señalado que o bien él mismo recogía los ingredientes de las pociones o tendrían que pagar por ellos. Cuando trataron de decir que realmente no necesitaban tanto, él sonrió y dijo que era su responsabilidad entonces de informarle a Poppy que no podría hacer las pociones que había solicitado para la temporada de resfriados y gripe porque sentían que no eran necesarios. Eso los había callado. Sabía que tanto Dumbledore como Minerva estaban en mejores condiciones con la matrona de la escuela que él, pero incluso ellos tenían miedo de decirle cómo dirigir su ala del hospital.

Una vez que todos sus Slytherin estuvieron empacados y listos, los acompañó al tren. Puede que no le gustaran demasiado los niños, pero no había forma de que dejara que sus alumnos se comportaran como los leones. La casa de Minerva parecía no tener decoro, pero por alguna razón se les consideraba perfectos.

**Callejón Diagon, Gringotts**

Con eso hecho, Severus se apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Al entrar en el banco, hizo cola para hablar con uno de los cajeros. Cuando llegó al frente de la línea, cortésmente informó al duende que tenía una reunión con el Jefe Ragnock y solicitó que le mostraran el camino. Severus rara vez tuvo que lidiar con algún duende que no fuera Filius, pero siempre se aseguró de ser cortés, solo un tonto enojaria a quienes manejaban su dinero, no es que tuviera mucho.

Severus fue llevado a una oficina en lo profundo del banco. Una vez que el duende del otro lado del escritorio indicó que se sentara comenzo a preguntarse qué estaba pasando ya que no había nadie del ministerio allí. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, el duende habló.

—Saludos, Lord Prince, como estoy seguro de que ha adivinado soy el Jefe Ragnock. Durante el curso de una investigación, notamos algunas irregularidades en sus cuentas, así que decidí reunirme con usted personalmente para que podamos resolver esto—.

—Jefe Ragnock, estoy confundido. Cuando me liberaron de Azkaban me informaron que estaba en libertad condicional y que mi oficial de libertad condicional estaría a cargo de mis finanzas. Además, no puedo ser Lord Prince, mi madre y yo fuimos repudiados —.

Ragnock realizó rápidamente la prueba de herencia en profundidad. Se aseguró de guardarla y no entregársela a Severus debido a lo que vio.

—Eso es incorrecto en ambos aspectos. De hecho, tiene razón en que su madre fue repudiada. Ella rompió un contrato de matrimonio con otra familia de sangre pura cuando se escapó con su padre. Sin embargo, su abuelo fue muy específico en su testamento. Aunque él repudió a su madre, nunca lo repudió a usted. Le dejó todo lo que tenía—. Deteniendose por un momento, Ragnock ordenó un poco de té para ambos antes de continuar.

—De acuerdo con nuestros registros, usted estuvo aquí para leer el testamento de su abuelo y reclamó el señorío Prince ese día en 1988. Creo que alguien ha alterado su memoria y otra víctima de esto ha mostrado evidencia de maldiciones y bloqueos. También existe el hecho de que nunca fue puesto en libertad condicional. De acuerdo con los registros aquí y en el ministerio, se le otorgó el perdón completo. Nuestros registros muestran que aproximadamente 1 semana después de su liberación, se trajo un formulario de liberación firmado al banco, autorizando a otro para que administrara sus cuentas y se hiciera cargo del asiento Prince que hasta ese momento habían sido representados por el jefe del partido neutral, Lord Greengrass —.

—Sí firmé un formulario de liberación de mis cuentas, pero solo por la información de libertad condicional que me habían dado. No había podido asistir a mi propia audiencia ya que me había enfermado mientras estaba en Azkaban y mi sanador, Poppy Pomfrey, se negó a permitirme asistir—.

Severus estaba en shock. Se dio cuenta de que Ragnock estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no dar nombres, pero sabía quién era el que se había hecho cargo de sus cuentas. Maldito Albus Dumbledore. Lo dijo cuando logró encontrar su voz bajo toda su rabia.

—Está diciendo que Albus Dumbledore ha tomado el control de mis cuentas mintiéndome—.

—Me temo que sí. Ahora voy a sugerir que me siga a la sala de curación para una purga completa. Su prueba muestra una serie de pociones y hechizos que creo que debemos eliminar por completo antes de que vea su prueba.

Fue una caminata rápida desde las oficinas de Ragnock. Severus estaba naturalmente muy curioso en cuanto a lo que mostró su prueba, pero sabía que debía ser malo si, después de todo lo que ya había aprendido, el duende no quería decirle hasta después.

En el pabellón, Severus pudo ver que 4 áreas ya estaban seccionadas, muy probablemente para duendes que habían resultado heridos en algún tipo de accidente minero. También había una pequeña sanadora goblin trabajando en su oficina, al salir les dio una mirada severa.

—Ahora, ¿cuál parece ser su problema, joven mago?—

Severus respondió antes que Ragnock con un gruñido bastante cruel. —El maldito Albus Dumbledore—.

Ragnock se sintió impresionado por el gruñido y el sentimiento que ese nombre parecía evocar en el joven mago, haría que un duende se pusiera celoso.

—Parece que necesitamos otra purga y eliminación de bloqueos de memoria—. Ragnock dijo lo que era una respuesta más comprensible a la pregunta de la sanadora, aunque estaba empezando a pensar que ese nombre de mago comenzaba a ser una respuesta suficiente para esa pregunta.

Ragnock observó cómo el joven Severus Prince-Potter se sometió a su purga. El hombre gritaba y se retorcía ferozmente. Quitar todo lo que se había colocado en ese hombre era garantía de agonía.

Estaba agradecido de que los sanadores hubieran podido poner al joven Hadrian en un coma inducido mágicamente antes de purgarlo. Lo que ese joven habría tenido que pasar si hubiera estado consciente probablemente habría resultado en su muerte. En realidad no había duda de que el joven habría muerto. Había tres de sus rompemaldiciones en cama en la sala que casi habían perdido la vida en la batalla por liberar al niño.

La eliminación del horrocrux se había vuelto bastante sangrienta. Los tres rompemaldiciones tuvieron la suerte de estar vivos y lo sabían. La única razón por la que habían sobrevivido fue porque, ante la insistencia de Cora, habían traído a un equipo secundario como respaldo. Aunque todos estaban molestos porque ahora estaban atrapados en la sala durante al menos una semana, según sus curanderos, habían disfrutado de la batalla. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguno de ellos había tenido una lucha decente contra un enemigo.

Observó mientras terminaban con el hombre y lo trasladaban a la cama junto a su hijo. Una vez que despertara, probablemente querría ver al joven que le habían robado años antes.

Ragnock observó a Severus despertarse violentamente. Este mago seguía impresionándolo. Su instinto natural de agarrar un arma mostró el pasado de este joven como guerrero. Su esposa estaba parada a su lado esperando expectante. Se había encariñado bastante con el joven de la cama de al lado y quería asegurarse de que este mago era digno de ser su padre.

Severus estaba confundido. Sabía que estaba en el banco y acababa de someterse a una purga, pero su mente era un desastre. Era un experto en oclumancia, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a la confusión en su cabeza. Solo había una cosa que podía ver claramente. Era el recuerdo de sostener a un bebé recién nacido en sus brazos, con lágrimas felices corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras miraba a los ojos verde oscuro de su hijo.

—Hadrian—, gruñó Severus, mirando a los duendes que lo observaban. —¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Qué han hecho esos bastardos con él? Los mataré lentamente—.

Cora le dio una sonrisa. Esa fue exactamente la respuesta que había estado esperando. Sí, ese mago era un padre digno para el joven. Dando un paso adelante, movió las cortinas entre las camas para que Severus pudiera ver a su hijo inconsciente.

Poniéndose de pie, Severus se dirigió a la cama de su hijo antes de dejarse caer en la silla de al lado. Estaba agradecido por la silla ya que sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Mientras miraba la cara de su hijo, comenzó a llorar.

—Por favor, recuperate. ¿Que te hicieron? Por favor, despierta hijo —. Severus intentó despertar a Hadrian pero nada funcionó. Luego miró a los duendes. —¿Por qué no se despierta? ¿Qué pasa?—

Ragnock decidió en ese momento que realmente le gustaba este mago. Era fuerte y cruel, pero todavía estaba dispuesto a llorar por su hijo. Con la importancia de los jóvenes en su sociedad, si un joven resultara gravemente herido, todo el clan se lamentaría como uno solo. No muchos magos estaban dispuestos a mostrar tanta debilidad frente a un duende, pero todo lo que le importaba a ese mago era su hijo, y eso era algo que respetaba. Dejando una copia de la prueba de Lord Prince en la mesa junto a él, Ragnock se fue. Tenía otra reunión a la que llegar.

Cora dio un paso adelante para evitar que Severus intentara despertar al niño. —Él está bien. Tenía incluso más problemas que tú. Se decidió inducir un coma para que no sufriera demasiado el dolor en la purga. Todos sus problemas han sido solucionados. Está perfectamente sano, simplemente decidimos mantenerlo en coma para que su cuerpo pueda descansar y recuperarse de toda la tensión que ha sufrido. Estamos planeando dejarlo descansar al menos hasta mediados del próximo mes antes de que lo despertemos—.

Severus solo pudo asentir mientras miraba a su hijo, ahora con mucha más calma. Ante la recomendación, tomó su examen para revisarlo ahora que estaba completamente purgado. Mirando el pergamino, muchos recuerdos volvieron a él.

Nombre: Severus Tobias Prince-Potter

Padre: Tobias Snape

Madre: Eileen Snape (nee Prince)

Marido (Sub): James Prince-Potter

Hijo: Hadrian Jameson Charlus Prince-Potter

Títulos:

Prince: señor

Ravenclaw: Heredero (Elegible para reclamar señorío)

Potter: Consorte

Bóvedas

Potter:

487: 7,685,000 galeones, 104,083 sickles, 195,795 Knuts

488: (Bóveda de objetos de valor): retratos, joyas, antigüedades, reliquias, grimorio familiar

Prince:

697: 11.378.061 galeones, 52.627 sickles, 227.258 Knuts

698: (Bóveda de objetos de valor): retratos, joyas, antigüedades, reliquias, grimorio familiar, ingredientes de pociones

Ravenclaw:

047-049: 78,000,000 galeones, 100,000 sickles, 100,000 Knuts

050-058: (Bóveda de valores): retratos, joyas, antigüedades, reliquias, grimorio familiar, biblioteca Ravenclaw

Habilidades:

Legeremancia natural (50% de bloqueo (* 35% roto) - Albus Dumbledore)

Oclumancia natural (75% de bloqueo (68% roto) - Albus Dumbledore (50%), Tom Riddle (25%))

Bloques / Maldiciones / Pociones

Bloqueo de núcleo / sanguijuela:

15% - Fecha desconocida (Albus Dumbledore)

10% - Marca tenebrosa - Fecha desconocida (Tom Riddle)

20% - 27 de noviembre de 1991 (Albus Dumbledore)

Bloque de coeficiente intelectual: 35% (Albus Dumbledore)

Memoria fotográfica: 10% (Albus Dumbledore)

Hechizo de Compulsión:

Degradar a los niños de todas las casas excepto Slytherin (Albus Dumbledore)

Ser cruel con los niños que no son de sangre pura (Albus Dumbledore)

Sentir un amor abrumador por Lily Evans * Palabra de activación: Lily (Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans)

Poción de lealtad: enfocada hacia Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Lily Evans, Hogwarts, la 'Luz'

Poción de odio: enfocado hacia James Prince-Potter, Sirius Lupin-Black, Remus Lupin-Black, Tom Riddle, Hadrian Prince-Potter, El mismo, Niños, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor

Poción de amor: centrada en Lily Evans

Severus estaba furioso por haber sido manipulado así. ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso a él y a su hijo? Preguntándose qué había pasado con Hadrian, le pidió a Cora una copia de sus resultados. Después de que terminó de leer, quería ir y destripar a Dumbledore, lo único que lo mantuvo donde estaba era que todavía no quería dejar a Hadrian.

Mirando nuevamente su prueba y sus ojos estaban fijos en la línea que decía marido. Había pasado los últimos años odiando al hombre, pero ahora que pensaba en él no sentía nada más que amor y anhelo. Ahora podía recordar la primera vez que había estado con James.

* Inicio Flashback *

_Era la primera semana de su sexto año y Severus se dirigía a la sala de menesteres en el séptimo piso. Lo había descubierto durante uno de sus intentos de esconderse de ese horrible Potter y su pequeña banda de 'Merodeadores'. Había sido el único lugar donde había podido esconderse con éxito de ellos._

_Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio a Potter doblar la esquina y dirigirse a su dirección. Todo lo que podía pensar era —genial, aquí viene—, pero Potter no parecía haberlo notado todavía. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo hizo._

_—Bueno, si es mi serpiente favorita—. Potter dijo en un tono burlón profundo._

_—Maldito Potter—. Severus ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo cuando pasó. Severus había decidido que ni siquiera iba a prestarle atención a él o a los merodeadores este año, sin importar lo que hicieran. Ya le habían costado su amistad con Lily, aunque de todos modos no era como si la chica fuera exactamente una buena amiga._

_—Qué pasa. Piensas que no valgo tu tiempo. Oh, ahora has ido y herido mis sentimientos. Creo que deberías ponerte de rodillas y pedirme perdón.—_

_Severus simplemente lo ignoró hasta que llegó al lugar donde se podía llamar a la puerta. Descansando contra la pared, decidió esperar hasta que Potter se fuera, no tenía sentido hacerle ver su mejor escondite._

_Mientras observaba a Potter este camino hacia él y lo empujo con fuerza contra la pared._

_—Piensas que eres demasiado bueno para prestarme atención. ¿Quién te crees que eres?— Exigió Potter mientras invadía el espacio personal de Severus._

_Cuando Severus miró al chico más bajo, vio algo de lo que nunca se habia percatado, lo último que había esperado ver, deseo. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Todas esas veces que Potter lo había atacado era cuando lo ignoraba. Potter había estado tirando coletas todo ese tiempo._

_Como un niño tonto tratando de llamar la atención de su enamorado en clase, había estado haciendo lo que fuera necesario. Parecería que una mala atención era mejor que ninguna atención en la mente de Potter. Y a pesar de sí mismo, Severus no podia enojarse._

_Si era honesto, Potter era sexy. Ojos grandes, labios carnosos y un cuerpo en forma. No, cuanto más lo pensaba, menos problema tenía con la idea de acostarse con Potter._

_Mientras había estado pensando, James se había enojado. —Habla serpiente. Escuchemos lo que tienes que decir.—_

_Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y le sonrió a James, sí, él era James ahora. —Hablar ... Algo me dice que eso no es todo lo que quieres que haga James. No, creo que quieres mucho más que eso—._

_Mientras Severus hablaba, con una voz profunda y sensual, vio cómo los ojos de James se nublaron de lujuria, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su respiración aumentó y Severus pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse un poco. Sin darle a James la oportunidad de responder, continuó._

_—Ahora, ¿qué es lo que me hace pensar que quieres más? Oh sí, sé lo que es —. En un instante, Severus había cambiado sus posiciones. Ahora James estaba apoyado contra la pared y Severus era quien lo tenía atrapado. Alcanzandolo, palmeó la creciente entrepierna de James. —Bueno, ¿puedes mirar eso? Alguien parece querer más que solo mi voz. Y ahora, James, ¿vas a hablar? ¿O debería irme y dejarte lidiar con esto por tu cuenta?_

_Mientras había estado hablando, Severus había estado masajeando la polla dura como una roca de James. —P...Por favor... Sev ... No pares— James logró tartamudear e instantáneamente Severus estaba tan duro como él._

_Alejándose un poco, Severus convocó la habitación. Todo el tiempo había estado frotando la entrepierna de James y James le rogaba que no se detuviera._

_En una rápida sucesión, Severus separó a James de la pared que ahora era una puerta, rápidamente los movió hacia adentro, los hizo girar para que James quedara atrapado contra la puerta una vez más, y cerró la boca con fuerza sobre los labios carnosos de James._

_Ambos se besaron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. A Severus le encantaban los suaves ruidos de gemidos provenientes de James._

_Normalmente Severus se tomaría su tiempo, lo provocaria más, especialmente con alguien que era sumiso como James claramente lo era, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, tal vez la próxima vez. Whoa, de dónde vino ese pensamiento, no, eso definitivamente era una cosa de una sola vez, o tal vez una cosa de dos veces si James seguía gimiendo._

_Alejándose de la puerta, James comenzó a rogarle que no se detuviera de nuevo, como si fuera a hacerlo. Moviéndolos a la cama grande y suave que la habitación había creado para él, Severus empujó suavemente a James hacia abajo._

_A horcajadas sobre él, Severus volvió sus labios a los de James cuando sus manos se agacharon y comenzo a desabrochar los pantalones de James. Mientras trabajaba sintió las manos de James levantarse para deshacerse de los suyas. Rápidamente golpeó las manos de James, envolvió sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de James, las levanto sobre su cabeza y envolvió los dedos alrededor de la cabecera de metal._

_—Si quitas las manos, estaré muy molesto y me detendré—. Dijo Severus mientras miraba a los ojos de James. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que James no iba a mover las manos, volvió al trabajo._

_Con práctica, lo desnudó rápidamente antes de recostarse para disfrutar de la vista. No se podía negar que James era hermoso. Toda esa piel bronceada dorada se extendía sobre el músculo duro._

_Alcanzándolo, palmeó la polla de James una vez más, esta vez sin ninguna barrera. Usando el liquido pre-seminal que ya estaba goteando de la polla de James, comenzó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por unos segundos, una vez que sintió que James comenzaba a tensarse, se detuvo. James una vez más comenzó a gemir y rogar perfectamente._

_Agarrando su varita, Severus lanzó sin palabras algunos hechizos de protección y un hechizo de lubricación a ambos. Con toda su atención en James, observó mientras comenzaba a abrir al otro chico. Comenzó con un dedo, pero con el encanto de lubricación termino rápidamente con un segundo, y luego un tercero. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que James estaba lo suficientemente estirado para que no hubiera ningún daño o mucho dolor, pero lo suficientemente apretado como para sentir el ardor cuando Severus entró, Severus sacó los dedos._

_En este punto, el orgulloso James Potter estaba rogando y suplicando que lo follara. ¿Quién era Severus para negar tal pedido?_

_Mirando hacia arriba, Severus vio que James todavía estaba agarrado a la cabecera, bien, al menos sabía que el chico podía seguir órdenes simples, aunque sería divertido entrenarlo. Los ojos de James estaban cerrados con fuerza y había comenzado a morderse los labios._

_Cubriendo a James, Severus alineó su polla lubricada con su agujero pulsante. Mirando hacia abajo, sonrió. —James, quiero que abras los ojos y no puedes mirar hacia otro lado—._

_Los ojos de James se abrieron instantáneamente y lo miraron. Una vez que tuvo toda la atención de James, avanzó. Solo tomó unos pocos empujones poco profundos antes de tocar fondo._

_Ambos jadeaban ahora y tenían una fina capa de sudor. Severus sonrió ante la cara llena de lujuria y aturdimiento de James._

_—Voy a darte una opción ahora James. Puedo llevarte lento y dulce, o duro y rápido. ¿Cuál quieres?—_

_—Por favor... Por favor, jodeme—. Rogó James. —Duro y rápido. Por favor, cógeme ahora ... Por favor—._

_Eso fue todo lo que Severus necesitaba escuchar antes de comenzar a entrar y salir del delicioso cuerpo de James. Solo le tomó unos minutos llegar a su limite. Entre sus cuerpos comenzó a acariciar la polla de James._

_Cuando sintió que James se tensaba y sus bolas se levantaban, se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró al oído. —Correte para mí James—._

_Una vez que sintió que Jame comenzaba a correrse, se permitió seguir con algunos empujes más rápidos. Cuando llegó, se inclinó y mordió donde el hombro de James se encontraba con su cuello. Quería asegurarse de dejar su marca._

_A James parecía gustarle la pequeña llamarada de dolor si el gemido era un indicativo. Levantando la mano, Severus retiró las manos de James de la cabecera y las llevó a sus costados._

_Para entonces, Severus estaba exhausto y decidió saltarse el estudio que había estado haciendo e irse a dormir. No le importaba lo que James hiciera, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro cuando James se acurrucó junto a él, y usando su pecho como almohada, se fue a dormir._

* Fin del Flashback *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos habían jurado que era cosa de una sola vez. Eso fue hasta 2 días después cuando se buscaron de nuevo. Y luego sucedió la siguiente semana, y la semana después de esa.

Terminaron durmiendo, envueltos en los brazos del otro, en la habitación de menesteres al menos una vez por semana durante el resto de ese año, aunque no fue hasta que comenzaron su séptimo año que ninguno de los dos admitió que era más de solo sexo casual y aceptaron comenzar a salir.

Habían decidido mantener todo en secreto debido al clima político, tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. Solo Remus y Sirius lo sabían.

La boda había sido un asunto tranquilo y discreto. Solo asistieron el ministro, Remus y Sirius, y el ministro se comprometió a callar.

Ahora Severus se sentó junto a su hijo en una cama de hospital y lloró por todo lo que les habían robado, y juró que encontraría a su James y lo llevaría a casa con su hijo.

Mientras Severus revisaba los resultados de sus exámenes, Remus Lupin entraba con cautela al banco. Honestamente, no tenía idea de por qué estaba aquí. No era como si tuviera dinero.

Gracias a todas las restricciones sobre los hombres lobo, era casi imposible para él conseguir un trabajo.

Una vez que pudo hablar con un cajero, lo llevaron a la oficina de Ragnock. Al igual que la última vez, Ragnock les sirvió té y le explicó quién era y que una investigación había generado algunas preguntas sobre su cuenta. Al igual que Severus antes que él, Remus estaba confundido y lo dijo.

—Lo siento señor Ragnock. Claramente ha habido algún tipo de error. El único dinero que tengo en su banco son 3 galeones, 14 sickles y 38 knuts. No hay forma de que robarme valga la pena—.

Ragnock una vez más realizó la prueba de herencia antes de entregársela al hombre lobo para que pudiera leerla.

Nombre: Remus John Lupin-Black

Padre: John Lupin

Madre: Marie Lupin (nee Grace)

Marido (Sub): Sirius Lupin-Black

Hijo (por adopción de sangre): Hadrian Jameson Charlus Prince-Potter

Remus solo logró terminar la sección familiar antes de dejar el pergamino con manos temblorosas y alejarlo de él.

—No entiendo lo que está sucediendo, no recuerdo nada de esto—.

—Me lo imaginé, aunque por la forma en que sus ojos siguen brillando, creo que su lobo lo hace—. Ragnock observó a Remus estremecerse visiblemente ante la mención de su lobo.

Tomando la hoja de herencia, la leyó y entendió mucho. Remus estaba bajo docenas de hechizos y pociones para que se odiara a sí mismo y a su esposo.

—Señor Lupin-Black, actualmente tenemos otros dos en nuestra sala de curación que tienen relación con este caso. Ambos estaban cubiertos de pociones y hechizos y habían alterado sus recuerdos. Ahora, con solo mirar su prueba, está claro que, al igual que ellos, ha sido cubierto con pociones y hechizos. También apostaría mi salario de años enteros a que han alterado sus recuerdos. Ahora, necesito que mantenga la calma y entienda la mayor parte de lo que está sintiendo en este momento, ¿no es asi? Por favor, sígame y lo llevaré a nuestros sanadores, ellos le arreglarán de inmediato—.

—Pero ... pero ... no entiendo—. Remus lucio avergonzado y jugueteó con el puño roto de su vieja túnica. —No puedo pagar por algo así y la mayoría de los curanderos se niegan a tratar a un hombre lobo. La única sanadora que ha estado dispuesta a verme desde que era un niño era Poppy Pomfrey en Hogwarts, y no me gusta ir allí ya que a mi lobo no parece gustarle por alguna razón—.

—El dinero no es un problema Sr. Lupin-Black. El caballero que trajo el tema a nuestra atención tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecer pagar las purgas de las víctimas de este complot, y los duendes no tienen el mismo prejuicio hacia los lobos. Ahora, por favor, sígame y nos ocuparemos de los problemas en su prueba —.

Ragnock estaba agradecido de que todo en el hombre lobo parecía estar enfocado en mantenerlo débil y dócil. No quería tener que ser el que se interpuso entre un lobo y su cachorro, lo que Hadrian claramente era.

Al igual que con Severus, la purga fue insoportablemente dolorosa. Remus se movió a la cama al otro lado de Hadrian. Esta vez no se molestaron en levantar la cortina ya que los claros sentidos de lobo de Remus no permitirían nada entre él y Hadrian tan pronto después de que se le negó su contacto con él durante tanto tiempo.

Remus se sintió peor y mejor que después de una luna llena. Le dolía el cuerpo de una manera que ni él mismo sabía que podía, pero su mente estaba más aguda de lo que había sido en años. Respirando profundamente se congeló.

Moony aulló de alegría cuando el olor de su cachorro golpeó su nariz. Remus estaba levantado y junto a Hadrian antes de que Severus se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto.

—Cachorro ... Oh mi dulce cachorro, ¿qué te ha pasado? Severus, ¿qué pasa? No huelo ninguna enfermedad—. Exigió Remus sin apartar sus brillantes ojos ámbar del pequeño niño en la cama.

Severus, Ragnock y Cora le informaron rápidamente sobre la condición de Hadrian. Remus seguía infeliz pero se relajó un poco.

Durante la siguiente semana despues de que Hadrian apareciera en su oficina hasta ahora, Ragnock había estado estudiando todo en el baúl que le habían dado. Ragnock sabía que él era quien lo había empacado, lo que solo le hizo darse cuenta de lo importante que era todo.

Había documentos que detallaban a todos los dueños de cuentas goblin que estaban deshonrando al banco al explotar sus posiciones. Hubo información sobre complots y evidencia de robo. Cuando Ragnock terminó de revisar todos los trámites, estaba listo para declarar la guerra, pero se contuvo.

Se había hecho un plan y eso era lo que iban a seguir. Al mirar a Remus y Severus, supo que iba a necesitar su ayuda.

—Señores, si pudiera llamar su atención, hay cosas que debemos discutir—.

Ragnock sabía que no podría mover a los dos hombres, así que convocó una mesa y los baúles de su oficina y comenzó a colocar todo lo que tenía antes de comenzar la explicación.

—Ahora, no hay mejor manera de decir esto, así que solo lo diré. Más de 20 años en el futuro, Hadrian realizó un ritual para enviar su mente al pasado hasta este punto. Aunque este no era su destino previsto, tenía la intención de volver cuando tuviera 10 años, pero parece haber pasado de largo por algunos años. Esto realmente funciona a nuestro favor —.

Tanto Remus como Severus miraron a Ragnock como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Ragnock convocó rápidamente una botella de whisky de fuego y algunos vasos. Una vez que todos tuvieron bebidas en sus manos, continuó, ya que los demás no parecían poder formar palabras, Remus en realidad estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez.

—Dado que es tan joven, por lo que me han dicho, no recordará la mayor parte de su vida pasada, pero recuperará esos recuerdos a tiempo. Tal como está ahora, parece que depende de nosotros comenzar su plan —.

Severus tomó su bebida y se convirtió en el primero en encontrar su voz.

—Entonces ... Ok ... ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre este plan?—

Ragnock le sonrió.

—La mayor parte de la información que tengo se centra más en el aspecto financiero de las cosas. Pero por lo que he logrado reconstruir, el plan original era volver justo antes de que comenzara su primer año. Iba a venir y atraves de mi se pondría en contacto con ambos, asi los purgaría a los tres, por lo que en realidad está en el camino correcto, solo que un poco antes de lo que esperaba—Todos sonrieron ante eso antes de que continuara. —Él sabe dónde se encuentra recluido su otro padre, aunque no pude encontrar la ubicación en la información que me dieron, supongo que está en los paquetes que fueron configurados para ustedes dos. Ahora, una vez que James fuera liberado, nosotros en Gringotts debíamos proporcionarle un nombre falso, antecedentes y un glamour, luego él debía asumir el señorío Peverell. Una vez que sea Lord Peverell, debe mencionar la falta de juicio de Lord Black. Ya recuperé la documentación que demuestra que Peter Pettigrew sigue vivo —.

—Espera...— Remus lo interrumpió. —¿Me está diciendo que mi esposo está en la peor prisión del mundo mágico siendo inocente y que ni siquiera se molestaron en juzgarlo?—.

Remus estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo se atrevian a hacerle eso a su Siri? Se tragó lo que quedaba de su bebida antes de servirse otra, que tambien termino de un solo trago.

Severus estaba devastado, el mismo había pasado dos semanas en Azkaban después de la guerra, sabía lo que Sirius estaba experimentando. Él y Sirius se habían hecho muy buenos amigos durante el embarazo de James, era una de las razones por las que él y James habían insistido en que adoptaran con sangran a Hadrian después de haber nacido. Sabían que si algo les hubiera sucedido, su hijo sería amado. También estaba el hecho de que la ubicación de su amor bien podría estar en el baúl sentado inocentemente al lado de Ragnock. Quería arrojarse sobre el baúl y comenzar a cavar hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, Ragnock continuó. —Una vez que reunieran a su familia, parece haber planeado desmantelar lenta y sistemáticamente el imperio de Dumbledore. Comenzando con el cambio de Hogwarts para mejor. Dumbledore ha destruido casi por completo esa que una vez fue una gran escuela con sus formas intolerantes —.

Conviniendo en que todos intentarían seguir el plan de Hadrian, al menos en un sentido amplio puesto que tendrían que refinar ciertos detalles ya que estaba comenzando en un momento diferente, comenzaron a trabajar. Severus estaba buscando tan rápido y minuciosamente como pudo en un intento de localizar dónde estaba su James, pero no pudo llegar lejos.

Menos de media hora después de que comenzaron a trabajar, un joven duende entró con un mensaje para Severus. El mensaje era de Dumbledore exigiendo su regreso a la escuela ya que había algún tipo de emergencia.

Cuando Severus vio de quién era, comenzó a entrar en pánico ya que Dumbledore tenía la mala costumbre de agregar hechizos de rastreo a todo lo que enviaba. Sus preocupaciones se aliviaron rápidamente cuando el duende mensajero explicó que era política escanear todas las cartas entrantes y romper cualquier encantamiento. Lo habían arreglado para que el hechizo de seguimiento informara que había sido abierta en la casa de Severus en Spinner's End. El duende también le informó que además del rastreador había una compulsion impuesta en la carta para alentarlo a regresar. Severus estaba furioso por la audacia del hombre, así como por el hecho de que había funcionado durante tanto tiempo.

—Como se atreve. Lo mataré por lo que le ha hecho a mi familia. -Severus se enfureció mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Con intenciones asesinas.

Justo antes de abandonar la sala, Remus saltó frente a él y lo agarró por los hombros.

—No harás tal cosa, Severus.—

—Sal de mi camino Remus. ¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo? Supuse que querrías ayudarme.

—Oh, confía en mí, lo hago—. Remus prácticamente gruñó cuando sus normalmente suaves ojos verdes brillaron en ámbar. —Quiero mantener a ese hombre despierto y vivo mientras lo destrozo. No hay cantidad de sufrimiento que pueda compensar lo que nos ha hecho. Pero ahora necesitamos mantener nuestro enfoque —.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Hadrian esta sobre todo, incluso nuestra necesidad de venganza—. Remus pudo ver que la intención asesina dejaba los ojos de su amigo mientras miraba hacia donde dormía su hijo, así que continuó. —Tu hijo nos ha dado todo lo que necesitamos para destruir a Dumbledore. Puede que no sea tan violento o instantáneo como nos gustaría, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que será más satisfactorio. Si se parece a ti, se habrá asegurado de que sea muy agradable de ver. Necesitamos confiar en él. No queremos convertir a Dumbledore en una especie de mártir. Sin mencionar que si lo matas ahora, lo más probable es que termines en Azkaban junto a mi esposo, y Hadrian te necesita con él, se lo merece.

—Solo tenías que ser lógico. Y no pienses que no sé que me estás manipulando. -Severus suspiró suavemente antes de regresar al lado de su hijo. —Entonces ¿qué hago?—

Fue Ragnock quien respondió esta vez.

—Finja que todo es normal. Vuelva a esa escuela y finja que todo está bien. Hay cristales de comunicación en el baul. Se llevará uno y le avisaremos cuando descubramos la ubicación de Lord Prince-Potter. Tendrá que abandonar la escuela un fin de semana para ayudar a recuperarlo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a salir de esa escuela? Albus y Minerva actúan como guardias de prisión.

—Pociones. Supongo que originalmente planeabas recolectar ingredientes para pociones. Cuando vio a Severus asentir, Remus continuó. —No has estado fuera ni veinticuatro horas. Como han hecho que sea imposible para ti reunir los ingredientes, tendrás que irte por las noches y los fines de semana. Solo asegúrate de contarles delante de todos. De esa manera no pueden hacerte ver como el malo. Después de todo, trataste de hacerlo en tu propio tiempo y de forma gratuita, pero te detuvieron —.

—Eso debería funcionar.— A Severus le empezaba a gustar este plan. El único inconveniente real era tener que dejar a su hijo tan pronto.

—No se preocupe Lord Prince-Potter, vigilaremos de cerca a su hijo y le haremos saber si algo cambia—. Ragnock le informó.

—Por favor, si vamos a trabajar juntos, debo insistir en que me llames Severus—.

—Y yo soy Remus—. El lobo agregó.

Después de algunas cosas de último minuto se despidieron y Severus se fue.


	5. James regresa

**Hogwarts, Gran Comedor - 18 de marzo de 1996**

Severus estaba listo para matar. Las vacaciones de primavera habían terminado, todos los estudiantes habían regresado, y él no había logrado salir de la escuela desde que volvió. 

La supuesta emergencia había sido que uno de los leones de Minerva se había adentrado en el bosque por una apuesta. El chico tonto había sido encontrado y devuelto una hora después de su regreso. Albus incluso había excusado al chico de cualquier castigo alegando que el trauma de perderse en el bosque era castigo suficiente.

Después de eso fue tarea inútil tras tarea inútil. El único contacto que había podido tener con el mundo exterior eran las llamadas nocturnas al espejo con Remus. Remus incluso giraba el espejo para que mirara a Hadrian y Severus pudiera ver a su hijo.

Afortunadamente, el lobo era bueno investigando y rápidamente pudo entender toda la información de los baules. Dos días después de que Severus se viera obligado a irse, descubrió dónde estaba retenido James. Remus ahora estaba haciendo vigilancia nocturna en la pequeña cabaña.

Su plan era que Severus se tomara el fin de semana libre con el pretexto de recolectar ingredientes, Remus ya había usado la llave de Severus de la bóveda de Ravenclaw para ordenar los ingredientes por él. Luego irían a la cabaña para recuperar a su James.

El plan original de Hadrian había sido usar a uno de los duendes prisioneros, bajo un glamour, para reemplazar a James y asi asegurarse de no despertar las sospechas de Dumbledore. Había recomendado a Ignatius Lestrange. Lo habían atrapado intentando robar a los goblins y había sido sentenciado a las minas. Solo unos años después de haber sido enviado ahí se había encontrado con una especie de criatura rara, si los goblins alguna vez identificaron qué era no lo dijeron, y había sufrido un trauma cerebral severo, estaba completamente muerto. Los goblins usaban un collar de esclavitud para mantener funcionando su cuerpo.

Si lo usaban y Albus alguna vez se encontraba en la necesidad de un James consciente no podría despertarlo. Los goblins tenían un glamour tan fuerte que ni siquiera Albus podría eliminarlo.

El usar a uno de los prisioneros les habia costado una buena cantidad de dinero, pero para recuperar a James sano y salvo, Severus pagaría casi cualquier cosa.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era escapar. 

Tenía que admitir que tenía una mejor oportunidad con el plan de Remus. Siempre que se encontraba con Albus en su oficina casi siempre se negaba a su petición. Si lo enfrentaba frente al resto del personal, podría tener una mejor oportunidad. Sabía que no podía contar con Minerva pero, para conseguir sus pociones, Poppy podría ayudarlo. Filius, Pomona, Septima Vector, Bathsheda Babbling y Aurora Sinistra también podrían apoyarlo.

Eso fue lo que lo llevó a sentarse en la mesa del desayuno y llamar la atención de Aurora.

—Aurora, ¿estarías dispuesta a ayudarme este fin de semana?

—Por supuesto Severus. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?

Severus ya podía ver a Albus preocuparse y sonrió internamente. Normalmente, Severus odiaba pedirle algo a alguien.

—Esperaba que estuvieras dispuesta a vigilar a mis serpientes este fin de semana.

—Severus mi muchacho —intervino Albus con ese maldito brillo en sus ojos. —Acabamos de regresar de las vacaciones. Seguramente no querrás eludir tus responsabilidades. Sé que eres un poco joven para tanta responsabilidad pero tengo fe en ti.

—Nada de eso, director— Severus casi gruñó ante el descarado intento de manipulación. —Y para recordarle, no tuve vacaciones. Usted y Minerva exigieron mi regreso porque Minerva perdió uno de sus pequeños leones en el Bosque Prohibido y fue incapaz de buscarlo ella misma.

Severus tenía tantas ganas de sonreír ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Minerva, pero resistió el impulso antes de continuar.

—En ese momento acababa de llegar a casa y no tuve tiempo para conseguir ninguno de los ingredientes que necesitamos. Así que se lo vuelvo a decir, como hice cuando intentó hacer que me quedara antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones, o voy a recoger los ingredientes o la escuela tendrá que pagarlos. Iba a hacer la recolección a mi propio tiempo, y les recordaré que ni siquiera me compensan por ese tiempo y el trabajo que implica. Como esta nuestro stock actual de pociones, la enfermería se quedará sin curas para el dolor de cabeza y analgésicos para fin de mes. También tendré que preparar las pociones a altas horas de la noche y los fines de semana si quieres que dé mis clases y reponga lo de la enfermeria. Después de todo, soy el único miembro del personal que tiene licencia para preparar pociones médicas.

—Seguramente estás exagerando Severus,— dijo Albus, el brillo ya no estaba en sus ojos.

—Odio tener que informarle director, pero tiene razón—. Poppy intervino. —Y como nos acercamos a los exámenes en unos meses, también necesitaré un montón de pociones calmantes para nuestros quintos y séptimos años.

—En serio Albus— intervino Filius, lanzando una pequeña sonrisa a Severus. —Severus tiene razón. No era su trabajo ir a buscar al Sr. Giles. También está el hecho de que luego lo pusiste a trabajar aquí. No tenías derecho a negarle sus vacaciones. No recuerdo que tú o Minerva hubieran renunciado a su tiempo de vacaciones para ayudarlo con sus serpientes. Además, como ha dicho Poppy, necesitamos esas pociones. O le das tiempo para conseguir los ingredientes y preparar la poción o la escuela tendrá que pagarlos. Severus, si alguna vez necesitas que alguien haga tus rondas o detenciones para que puedas hacer la recolección o preparación, avísame. Estaré encantado de ayudarte. Personalmente, no creo que debas tener que hacer tanto trabajo extra sin paga tu solo.

Hubo un pequeño coro de “Yo también ayudare” proveniente de otros miembros del personal. Severus estaba realmente sorprendido de cuántos de ellos había. Tanto Albus como Minerva volvieron a comer, ambos luciendo como si hubieran olido algo particularmente desagradable. Filius le dio un pequeño guiño antes de que él también regresara a su comida. 

**Godric's Hollow - 23 de marzo de 1996**

El resto de esa semana había sido una de las peores y mejores semanas que Severus había tenido enseñando. Los estudiantes eran los mismos tontos de siempre, pero le resultaba mucho más fácil lidiar con ellos ahora que había eliminado las maldiciones. Todavía era un maestro estricto, pero estaba descubriendo que los estudiantes respondían mejor ahora que él no estaba constantemente obligado a gritarles. Fueron los maestros los que hicieron que esa semana valiera la pena.

Tanto Albus como Minerva se habían esforzado en su empresa para localizarlo y tratar de convencerlo de que se quedara. Parecía que la mayor parte del resto del personal se había unido para protegerlo. Cada vez que uno de ellos lo acorralaba, uno de los otros profesores intervenía.

Ahora estaba escondido en la maleza alrededor de la cabaña en Godric's Hollow que contenía al hombre que amaba. Desde donde estaban podía ver a la perra de Lily moviéndose dentro. Oh, ella estaba bajo un muy buen glamour haciéndola lucir como una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, pero sabía que era ella.

Por lo que Remus le había dicho, ella salía a pasear por la ciudad casi todas las tardes. Remus dijo que se aseguraba de llamar la atención sobre ella. El glamour estaba claramente diseñado para hacerla deseable. Lily siempre había anhelado atención, y claramente no la estaba obteniendo del hombre gay en coma que mantenía en su sótano.

Una vez que la vieron entrar en su elegante coche y marcharse, se movieron. En realidad, fue increíblemente sencillo pasar las protecciones. Claramente, no pensaron que alguien estaría buscando a una pareja supuestamente muerta a menos de 20 minutos de la casa en la que supuestamente fueron asesinados.

Remus se quedó arriba para buscar en las habitaciones. Esperaba poder encontrar alguna información que Hadrian podría haber pasado por alto en el futuro.

Severus bajó al sótano yendo a la habitación que tanto Hadrian como Remus habían identificado como la de James, levantó una mano temblorosa hacia el pomo de la puerta. Estaba tan asustado de que James no estaría allí y que todo esto había sido un gran error. Haciendo acopio de valor, Severus abrió la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él. Su James. Perfecto y hermoso como siempre. Parecía que estaba tomando una siesta. 

Severus se acercó al catre en el que lo tenían. Suavemente pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de James. Por unos momentos se quedó allí mirando a su marido perdido.

Respiró hondo y sacó el traslador que había recibido de los goblins. Este era un tipo especial de traslador que fue creado por los goblins y que el ministerio ni siquiera sabía que existía. Era un traslador de conmutación especial. Tenía dos partes. Colocaban un traslador en un objeto y el otro en el otro objeto. Cuando le daban un poco de poder para activarlos, los trasladores intercambiarían lo que sea a lo que estuvieran conectados.

Poniendo el traslador de color verde en el pecho de James, introdujo un poco de su magia en él. Hubo un destello y luego Severus vio a James acostado en la cama con un traslador morado en la mano.

Severus tuvo que admitir que el glamour que habían hecho los goblins era asombroso. Especialmente porque había sido hecho en base a los recuerdos de Severus y Remus.

Tomando el traslador morado y metiéndolo en su bolsillo, Severus salió de la habitación, borrando cualquier rastro de que hubiera estado allí. Luego subió las escaleras para ayudar a Remus a buscar.

Tenía muchas ganas de volver directamente al banco para poder mirar a James un poco más, pero tenían que terminar el registro de la casa. Además, Vessra y Cora habían planeado trasladar a James inmediatamente a la sala de purga. Nadie sabía exactamente lo que le habían hecho y no querían correr riesgos. Cuanto antes se purgara, mejor.

Una vez que registraron la casa por completo e hicieron copias de todo lo que pensaron que podrían necesitar, se escaparon de la casa asegurándose de no dejar rastros. Una vez de vuelta fuera de la línea de protección, rehicieron las barreras una vez más, asegurándose de que se vieran y se sintieran exactamente como antes. Tuvieron suerte, ya que justo cuando terminaron su trabajo, Lily llegó a casa enojada. Remus le dijo que eso pasaba casi siempre que ella salía. No parecía importar lo hermosa que se hiciera Lily, la gente aún se las arreglaba para ver a través de eso a la persona fea que estaba debajo.

Eso no quería decir que Lily no hubiera sido popular. Durante sus 7 años en Hogwarts había tenido un grupo de amigos siempre cambiante a su alrededor. La razón por la que el grupo siempre estaba cambiando era porque nadie podía soportarla por mucho tiempo. De hecho, Severus había sido la única persona que había podido soportar estar cerca de ella durante más de un año, y eso fue principalmente por lealtad a su primera amiga. Incluso Alice Meadows, más tarde Longbottom apenas había logrado un año completo, y era el ejemplo perfecto de los valores de su casa, Hufflepuff.

Dándose la vuelta, caminaron una corta distancia desde la cabaña antes de activar sus propios trasladores, que los llevarían directamente al ala de curanderos en el banco.

Lo primero que vio Severus cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas y él estuvo de vuelta en la sala que se había vuelto tan familiar fue a Cora parada junto a la cama de Hadrian sosteniendo su mano mientras Vessra le daba pociones a James.

—¿Esta todo bien? ¿Algo salió mal? -Severus estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

—Todo está bien.— Cora se acercó rápidamente para calmarlo. —Las pruebas mostraron una gran cantidad de hechizos y pociones, pero ya fueron eliminados. Parece estar un poco anémico y sus músculos probablemente se sentirán débiles durante unos días, pero aparte de eso, está listo para que lo despierten. Pensamos en esperarte para que pudieras estar aquí. Probablemente estará bastante ansioso cuando se despierte y reaccionara mejor a ti.

Remus estuvo de acuerdo en que Severus debería estar con él cuando se despertara. Se sentó junto a Hadrian mientras Vessra y Cora levantaban las barreras de privacidad para que no lo abrumaran cuando se despertara.

Severus observó mientras Vessra realizaba un hechizo para sacar a James del coma y luego se fue. Esto los dejó a él y a James solos en su pequeña habitación improvisada.

Fue transcurrió un minuto o dos antes de escuchar a James dar un suave gemido y arrugar su rostro. James siempre había odiado despertarse. A Severus siempre le había encantado despertarse solo para poder ver a James tratar de luchar por unos minutos más de sueño.

—Vamos James, es hora de despertar. Por favor, necesito que despiertes —. Severus casi suplicaba mientras miraba a su esposo.

James no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Todo se sentía mal. Esta no era su cama. Luego percibió el olor a hospital y se preguntó qué había pasado. No podía pensar con claridad. Luego escuchó a Severus rogándole que se despertara.

Todo volvió a él. Había estado acostando a Hadrian para su siesta y alguien había entrado en la habitación detrás de él. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero lo siguiente que recordó fue estar en una pequeña casa con esa puta, Evans, y ella estaba reclamando a su hijo y de Severus como suyo, ademas había cambiado su nombre por el de Harry. Lo peor era que había pensado que la amaba.

Lentamente abrió un ojo y alcanzó a ver a su esposo. Por favor, oh por favor, no permitas que este sea otro sueño. 

—Sev..erus—.

Severus escuchó a James decir su nombre y de repente no pudo evitar llorar. 

—Sí amor, estoy aquí. Todo va a estar bien, estás bien.

—Hadrian. Por favor, dime que nuestro hijo está bien. Por favor, dime que está bien —James sollozó mientras se levantaba con cautela con los brazos doloridos y envolvía a su esposo en un abrazo.

—Está bien James, va a estar bien—.

—¿Donde esta?— Preguntó James, mirando a su alrededor. —Quiero sostener a mi bebé—. James se congeló cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Sev. —Dijiste que _iba_ a estar bien. ¿Que pasó?

Tomando una respiración profunda, Severus explicó. 

—James, Jamie… Tú y Hadrian fueron secuestrados hace casi 5 años. Hadrian cumplirá 6 años en unos meses. Ahora, como dije, va a estar bien. En Halloween, justo después de que se los llevaron a ambos, el Señor Oscuro fue tras él. De alguna forma Hadrian sobrevivió al ataque y el Señor Oscuro fue desterrado. No está muerto, pero ya no es un peligro. Lily te tomó y fingió tu muerte. Hadrian fue enviado a vivir con la hermana muggle de Lily. No te voy a mentir James. Ellos abusaron de él. Pero los goblins han sido de gran ayuda. Lo han curado y trataron todos los daños. Ahora mismo está en un coma inducido mágicamente en la cama justo detrás de esa cortina, Remus está con él. A todos nos dieron pociones y nos sometieron a hechizos que nos hacían odiarnos si es que no estábamos obligados a olvidarnos por completo. Pero lo estamos arreglando.

James solo lo miró por un momento antes de hablar con una voz mortalmente tranquila. 

—Mueve esa cortina ahora, quiero ver a mi hijo.

Severus sabía que era mejor no discutir con un James tranquilo. Cuando James estaba completamente calmado era cuando estaba en su momento más peligroso. Levantándose, movió la cortina. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita, la cama de James se movió para que estuviera presionada contra la de Hadrian y que este que pudiera tener acceso a su hijo sin tener que levantarse.

James examinó lentamente a su hijo. 

—Cualquiera que haya hecho daño a mi bebé va a sufrir más de lo que jamás creyó posible—. proclamo.

—Ya en proceso mi amor—. Respondió Severus. Por alguna razón, se excitó cuando su esposo amenazó a los que lastimaron a su hijo.

Remus negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa mientras olía un cambio en las feromonas de Severus.

Mientras James estuvo allí sentado, acariciando el cabello de Hadrian, le explicaron todo lo que había sucedido y lo que estaban planeando. Cuando llegaron a todo el asunto del 'viaje en el tiempo', él solo los miró por un momento antes de indicarles que continuaran.

El domingo por la noche, James estaba de nuevo en pie y completamente involucrado en hacer planes. Cuando le dijeron que Sirius, su hermano en todo menos en sangre, había sido enviado a Azkaban sin juicio, estaba listo para asaltar el ministerio. Severus en realidad había tenido que sujetarlo físicamente a su cama después de eso.

Originalmente habían planeado darle a James otra semana para recuperarse antes de que planearan que él obtuviera una nueva identidad reclamando el señorío Peverell y tratar de sacar a Sirius de prisión. Ese período de tiempo se fue por la ventana inmediatamente. 

Al final del fin de semana, James tenía su nueva identidad, ahora era Sebastian Alexandros Peverell Gryffindor, Lord de las casas antiguas y nobles de Peverell y Gryffindor. También tenía su nuevo glamour. Ahora medía un cómodo metro ochenta, todavía un poco más bajo que Severus. Su cabello era de un rubio arenoso y sus ojos de un azul claro con toques de verde.

La parte más difícil para él fue aprender a moverse y caminar en su nuevo cuerpo. De repente, ser 4 pulgadas más alto le hizo perder su coordinación. Terminó usando un bastón para mantener el equilibrio. Su plan era decir que era un rompe maldiciones educado en casa que trabajaba para Gringotts. Despues de un accidente, de ahí el bastón, había necesitado algún tiempo libre y decidio regresar a Gran Bretaña y conocer sus señoríos. Planeaba involucrarse en el mejoramiento de su país de origen. Como estaba relacionado con uno de los fundadores de la escuela, automáticamente tendría voz y voto sobre el funcionamiento de la escuela, por lo que podría dificultar la vida de Dumbledore en los próximos años.

Después de algunas discusiones con Ragnock, decidieron agregar algo de realidad a su historia. James había sido entrenado en protecciones y maldiciones cuando era auror, por lo que el banco estaba dispuesto a contratarlo para romper maldiciones. Remus también había sido contratado debido a sus conocimientos de defensa e historia. Esto les daría una excusa para estar en el banco y también algo que hacer cuando no estaban conspirando para derrocar a la sociedad mágica británica.

Esa noche fue solemne. Severus tenía que regresar a la escuela y tanto él como James deseaban que no fuera así. Prometiendo que llamaría todas las noches y volvería tan pronto como fuera posible, Severus se fue. Aunque no sin un beso profundo, largo y apasionado que dejó a James deseando que los goblins le permitieran por más que eso.

**Ministerio de Magia - 25 de marzo de 1996**

Un hombre alto de aspecto distinguido se abrió paso entre la multitud hacia la oficina del ministro. Al ver que el propio ministro estaba a punto de entrar en su oficina, llamó. 

—Ministro Fudge. Me preguntaba si podría tener un momento de su tiempo.

Cornelius Fudge sabía que nadie lo acusaría jamás de ser el mago más inteligente, fuerte o talentoso, pero había una cosa que hacía mejor que nadie. Tenía la capacidad de identificar a las personas ricas y poderosas y usarlas para su propio beneficio. Y mirando al hombre que lo había llamado, Cornelius vio a un hombre muy rico y poderoso.

—Ciertamente mi buen hombre. Lo siento, no creo que nos hayamos conocido. Por favor, venga a mi oficina y podemos tomar una taza de té.

James casi se estremeció por lo zalamero que era el hombre, pero logró contenerse, apenas. Una vez que estuvieron sentados con el té, se presentó.

—Mi nombre es Sebastian Alexandros Peverell Gryffindor y acabo de ser nombrado Señor de las Nobles y Antiguas casas Peverell y Gryffindor. Estoy planeando asistir al Wizengamot durante la sesión de abril. Decidí venir a reunirme con usted hoy porque hay un asunto de gran importancia que debo discutir con usted. Por favor, llame a la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Madame Amelia Bones. Creo que ella debería participar en esta discusión.

Tan pronto como Cornelius escuchó el nombre, se dio cuenta de lo acertado que había estado. Este hombre tenía el potencial de ser una de las personas más ricas y poderosas de su país. Pero luego preguntó por Madam Bones, Cornelius se puso nervioso. ¿Qué podría tener que decir que necesitara a esa mujer que siempre actuaba correctamente*? Decidiendo que era mejor mantenerse en su lado amistoso, Cornelius tomó una decisión.

Una vez que Amelia llegó y se hicieron las presentaciones, James puso manos a la obra. 

—Estoy aquí por un gran error judicial que tiene el potencial de ser extremadamente perjudicial para este gobierno. Estoy aquí por el caso de Lord Sirius Black.

—S… Sirius Black. Seguramente debe estar bromeando, ese hombre fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban después de que fuera declarado culpable de la traición a los Potter y el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y 12 muggles —. Fudge tartamudeó mientras Amelia lo observaba críticamente.

—Ahí es donde se equivoca ministro. Como estoy seguro que sabe, los Potter son una casa que desciende de los Peverell, y, hasta su muerte, James Potter era mi heredero legal. Con su muerte ese título pasa a su hijo. Decidí que quería información sobre por qué un hombre, que la mayoría decía que estaba era tan cercano como un hermano a James Potter, se daría la vuelta y lo traicionaría antes de lanzarse a una ola de asesinatos. Decidí que el mejor lugar para comenzar sería revisar la transcripción del juicio antes de ir a la prisión y hablar con el hombre. Pero nunca adivinarás lo que encontré…No hubo un juicio.

—Eso no puede ser correcto —intervino Amelia—. Debe haber habido un juicio, es la ley.

—Lo revisé Madam Bones. Según lo que consta en el expediente, Lord Sirius Orion Black fue arrestado el 3 de noviembre de 1991. La cosa es que ni siquiera hay una orden de arresto. Ni siquiera se presentaron cargos. Según su expediente, el hombre estaba en Azkaban al anochecer y no ha salido desde entonces. Suponiendo que debió de haber algún tipo de descuido, decidí investigar el caso y, honestamente, no podría haberse manejado peor si lo hubieran intentado. En la escena de la muerte de los muggles y Pettigrew no se recopiló ninguna evidencia, los muggles fueron inmediatamente desmemorizados sin que se les pidiera que dieran una declaración, nadie se molestó en hacer un encantamiento previo a la varita de Lord Black.

Para el momento en que estaba a mitad de camino en su declaración, Fudge había comenzado a sudar mucho y los ojos de Amelia eran tan grandes que se le había caído el monóculo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Entonces las cosas se ponen aún más interesantes. Peter Pettigrew fue reportado muerto por la evidencia de un solo dedo y una túnica. Según los pocos informes que había, los muggles estaban en pedazos, pedazos sí, pero estaban todos allí. Todo lo que hubo de Pettigrew era un dedo que fue sido cortado limpiamente. Y la túnica. Diganme, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce un hechizo que podría aniquilar a un hombre tan horriblemente que solo podría quedar un dedo y dejar una túnica intacta?

Amelia tomó lentamente un sorbo de su té antes de volver a colocarse el monóculo. Por fuera parecía tranquila y serena, pero por dentro estaba gritando. Siempre le había parecido extraño lo que había sucedido, pero esto. No mucha gente sabía que poco después de perder a su hermano Edgar y su esposa, Sarah, su casa había sido atacada. Ella había estado sola en casa con su sobrina de 6 meses que había acogido después de la muerte de sus padres. Había sido atacada mientras intentaba llegar a la guardería donde estaba la pequeña Susan.

Habían sido James Potter y Sirius Black los que habían respondido a la llamada. James la había sacado mientras Sirius había entrado por Susan. Cuando volvió a salir de la casa, estaba cubierto de sangre. Terminó teniendo que pasar casi un mes en san Mungo curando sus heridas, pero Susan no había tenido un solo rasguño. Sirius había protegido a la bebé con su propio cuerpo.

Ahora sabia que estaba en Azkaban sin haber recibido un juicio. Y lo que era peor, con la posibilidad de ser completamente inocente. No le importaba lo que dijera el ministro, no dejaría que esto pasara.

—Pero ... Pero, ¿cómo pudo haber escapado Pettigrew sin que nadie lo viera? Está muerto—. A Fudge realmente no le gustaba esto. Él mismo había estado presente en la escena poco después de la explosión.

—Hablé con algunos viejos amigos de Pettigrew y aprendí algo muy interesante. Parecería que el señor Pettigrew era un animago no registrado que se transformaba en rata. Fácilmente podría haberse transformado después de cortarse el dedo y huir. Nadie se daría cuenta de una rata en las calles de Londres —. James estaba saltando de alegría por dentro. Sabía que recuperaría a su hermano más temprano que tarde.

—¿Crees que todavía está vivo?— Amelia cuestionó.

—No Madam Bones, sé que todavía está vivo. Trabajo como rompe maldiciones en Gringotts. Por eso soy más consciente de todo lo relacionando al banco. ¿Sabía que su bóveda está sellada con sangre, por ejemplo? Es por eso que tiene que dar tres gotas de su sangre cuando abre una nueva bóveda. Lo que ocurre con un sello de sangre es que permanece activo hasta que lo cancelas o mueres. Esto significa que en el momento en que alguien muere, su bóveda en el banco se cierra hasta que se abre su testamento y se cancela el sello. Ahora, una persona no puede simplemente ir a los duendes y solicitar información bancaria de otras personas, sino que puede obtener información sobre el estado de la bóveda si se trata de un amigo personal que ha sido reportado muerto y usted cree que puede estar vivo. Uno de los viejos amigos de la escuela de Pettigrew fue al banco y le pedí que preguntara. Se nos informó que no se leyo ningún testamento ya que, según el sello de sangre, un sello que nunca ha sido engañado en los 3.000 años desde que se inventó por primera vez, debo agregar, Peter Pettigrew todavía está vivo. Usando mis contactos pude obtener un poco más de información. Parece que la transacción más reciente de la bóveda fue hace menos de un mes para un pedido por búho, y el recibo estaba firmado con sangre. Sangre de Pettigrew.

Con todo esto dicho, James se reclinó en su asiento y tomó un trago.

—Debemos tener mucho cuidado con esto—. Dijo Fudge. Estaba tratando de pensar en una manera de trabajar esto a su favor, pero lo estaba pasando particularmente mal. —No queremos causar pánico.

—Al diablo con no causar pánico Cornelius. Hay un hombre inocente en una de las peores cárceles del mundo y ni siquiera recibió un juicio — Amelia espetó.

James los dejó discutir un rato antes de intervenir. 

—Si puedo. No quiero faltarle el respeto cuando digo que no creo que el ministerio y el Wizengamot puedan manejar algo como esto correctamente. Ahora, ya he hablado con mis contactos en Gringotts y han aceptado ser árbitros neutrales. Por una pequeña tarifa, que pagaré personalmente, han organizado una reunión donde nos reuniremos dentro de dos días a las 10 en punto. Ellos proporcionarán el suero de la verdad y podremos obtener nuestras respuestas. Si se le declara culpable, podemos organizar su juicio frente al Wizengamot; de lo contrario, será liberado, ya que no hay orden de arresto no habrá necesidad de celebrar un juicio. Lord Black, por supuesto, recibirá compensaciones y una disculpa por tener que soportar esta terrible experiencia. Una vez que todo esté arreglado, sugiero que lo mantengamos en secreto mientras unos pocos aurores de confianza se encargan de la búsqueda de Pettigrew. No creo que a nadie le convenga alertar a Pettigrew de que sabemos de él o asustar al público. Esa es una de las razones por la que elegí el hechizo de privacidad más fuerte que conozco una vez que estuvimos todos en la habitación. Ninguno de nosotros podrá hablar de esto con nadie más. Una vez capturada la rata, podemos realizar un juicio público. De esa manera, si alguien pregunta sobre Black, podemos asegurarle que se manejó de manera rápida y correcta

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llevar a Black de Azkaban al banco sin causar pánico?— cuestionó Fudge.

James sacó un traslador y se lo pasó a Amelia. 

—Este es un traslador que lo llevará directamente a la sala de reuniones. Está configurado para activarse 5 minutos antes de las 10 del miércoles. Supongo que puede ir a la prisión, recoger a Black y luego esperar a que se active el traslador. Los goblins me aseguran que podrá atravesar las protecciones que rodean la prisión y el banco.

Tomando el traslador, Amelia le sonrió. 

—Me ocuparé de ello personalmente. Ahora, si puedo hacer una pregunta. En repetidas ocasiones se ha dirigido a Sirius Black como Lord Black. Pensé que sus padres lo habían repudiado.

Sonriendo, James asintió. —Sí, es cierto que Orion y Walberga Black repudiaron a Sirius, pero fueron solo ellos. Ninguno de los dos fue nunca cabeza de familia. El Último Lord Black era el abuelo de Sirius Black, Arcturus Black. Cuando murió, declaró en su testamento que no sentía que Orión o Walberga fueran aptos para dirigir a la familia. Nombró a Sirius Black como su heredero. Según los registros que he adquirido, Sirius Black reclamó su señoría menos de 2 semanas antes de ser arrestado. Es por eso que nadie lo sabía todavía, no había habido una sesión de Wizangamot para presentarlo todavía —.

—Interesante —Dijo Amelia.

James pudo ver que Fudge se estaba preparando para hacer de idiota y decidió que era hora de irse. 

—Si me disculpan, tengo otras cosas que atender.

Se levantó, se despidió de ellos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo antes de abrir la puerta para irse, se volvió para añadir una cosa más. 

—Oh, y para que quede claro. Sirius Black estará en esa reunión que he organizado, vivo e ileso, o los haré a ustedes dos personalmente responsables. Si algo sucede, mi misión personal será arruinarlos a ambos, tanto política como financieramente. Buen día.—Y con esa última advertencia salió de la habitación.

Una vez que se fue, Fudge se descongeló y comenzó a ordenar la ejecución de Black. Amelia tardó 10 minutos y 4 pociones calmantes para relajarlo lo suficiente como para convencerlo. Después de darle su propia advertencia de que no interfiriera, se fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *el termino en ingles es goody two shoes, que hace referencia a una persona que siempre hace lo correcto, por lo que investigue tiene una connotación negativa
> 
> Se que deben odiarme por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualizacion pero la escuela y el trabajo se me vinieron encima y es que estos capitulos son inmensos, de verdad. Bueno prometo actualizar mucho mas seguido ahora en vacaciones. Espero les guste


End file.
